Never alone again
by Dealo
Summary: Lorsque tout bascule et que Derek décide d'exclure Stiles de la meute pour son bien, rien ne va plus. Stiles, se découvrant d'étranges capacités, décide de reprendre sa vie en main... DerekXStile [Terminée]
1. Stiles en mauvaise posture

**Titre de la fiction : « Never alone again »**

**Titre du chapitre : Stiles en mauvaise posture**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note :**_ Cette fiction prend place après la première partie de la saison 3. Attention, risque de spoiler pour ceux n'ayant pas été jusque-là. Certaines choses sont à savoir :_

_- Aiden et Ethan sont toujours des alphas._

_- Derek est toujours un alpha, plus ou moins._

_- Le Nemeton n'a pas eu d'effet sur Scott, Allison et Stiles._

_Cette fanfiction sera majoritairement basée sur la relation de Stiles avec la meute, et plus intensément avec Derek._

_Cette fanfiction est terminée, les chapitres seront postés toutes les semaines. « Never alone again » est une sorte de préquel à un Sterek. Ils ne sont pas encore en couple. Je n'ai pas encore découpé tous les chapitres, néanmoins la fiction fait 40 000 mots environs._

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

**Stiles en mauvaise posture**

Stiles poussa un profond soupir et donna un coup de pied dans une branche morte au sol. Et dire qu'il était, encore une fois, dans la forêt qui bordait Beacon Hills. En pleine nuit. Seul.

Et tout ça à cause de qui ? Hein ?

L'adolescent jura et frissonna. En plus il ne faisait pas chaud, loin de là. Non, on était en octobre, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Qui irait se balader en pleine nuit, dans les bois, seul et en octobre ? Bon sang !

Mais bon, quand on s'appelait Stiles Stilinski et qu'on était, malgré soi, lié au super-naturel, ce n'était pas comme si on avait le choix… N'est-ce-pas ?

Une étrange sensation le saisit et il se figea. Il lui semblait que… que quelqu'un l'observait. Stiles déglutit difficilement et jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. Il ne discernait pas grand-chose et sa lampe de poche ne lui permettait pas de voir plus loin que 5 mètres. Il soupira tout en se remettant à marcher. Il ne devait s'agir que d'une mauvaise impression.

Il fit encore quelques pas avant de se figer une nouvelle fois.

Okay… cette fois il en était sûr, il avait entendu une branche craquer. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, se trouvait non loin de lui. L'adolescent tenta de réguler sa respiration au maximum.

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Scott partir rejoindre Allison. Bon sang, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien refuser au jeune alpha ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Stiles se remit à avancer, vite. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche de retourner à sa voiture, il se sentirait bien plus en sécurité dans sa Jeep.

Alors qu'il avançait depuis plusieurs minutes, un nouveau craquement suivi d'un grognement retentit derrière lui. Le lycéen déglutit difficilement et accéléra un peu plus. Cette fois, plus de doute permis : l'omega qui se cachait sur le territoire de Derek était dans les bois. Avec lui.

Se mordant la lèvre du bas avec violence, Stiles se mit à prier pour que, pour une fois, l'omega décide qu'un simple humain n'avait rien d'un jouet pour chien. Bien qu'aux vu de ses expériences avec les loups garous, Stiles se savait doté d'une étrange malchance en ce qui concernait l'espèce canine.

Déjà, le fait que son meilleur ami ait tenté de le bouffer à plusieurs reprises le confortait dans cette idée, ensuite parce qu'il s'était déjà fait frapper par une fille canine, ensuite car apparemment le jeter contre les murs était un passe temps pour les loups garous mais aussi car l'enlever semblait être une chose normale pour les grands méchants.

Il murmura doucement, tout en accélérant encore sa course :

« Merde… »

D'un geste maladroit, il glissa sa main au fond de sa poche, saisissant son téléphone portable. Au moment où il l'extrayait, un grognement plus fort résonna non loin de lui.

Et merde. Il le savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui cette nuit ! Il le savait ! Mais, encore une fois, monsieur le grand méchant loup avait décidé d'aller à la recherche d'un putain d'omega ! Et lui, pauvre humain faible et… faible, s'était fait entrainer dans les bois, en pleine nuit d'octobre. Et il faisait froid.

Un nouveau grognement retentit et Stiles se figea, tout en appuyant doucement sur la touche « Bis » de son téléphone. Maintenant il lui suffisait d'attendre que l'un de ses amis vienne l'aider. Enfin, il lui suffisait surtout de survivre en attendant qu'on vienne le sauver d'une mort atrocement douloureuse.

Prenant une grande inspiration et se retournant, Stiles déclara :

« Bonsoir, je suis un émissaire de la meute Hale, propriétaire de ce territoire. Veuillez cesser de me suivre et de me grogner dessus. Et puis montrez-vous. »

Okay, c'était un peu pompeux mais s'il y avait bien une chose que le brun savait sur les loups garous, c'est qu'ils étaient d'un naturel curieux. Enfin sauf les nuits de pleine lune, mais ça ne comptait pas.

Un petit rire retentit non loin de lui et Stiles se crispa un peu plus. Il bougea sa lampe pour chercher à voir son adversaire, en vain.

« Le petit chaperon rouge aurait-il peur d'un simple loup ? »

Stiles grimaça et, sans perdre de sa superbe, rétorqua :

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce cadeau. »

Le sweet rouge que portait le brun lui avait été offert par toute la meute au complet, avec de jolis sourires en prime. Le brun n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une farce et avait accepté avec bonheur le cadeau. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Mais maintenant, c'est sûr que s'il s'en sortait, il foutrait un coup de pied au derrière des membres de sa meute. Et il les empoisonnerait avec un peu d'aconit aussi. Oh juste un peu, histoire qu'ils agonisent à ses pieds pendant plusieurs minutes.

Fixant son regard sur la silhouette sombre qui s'avançait vers lui, Stiles dit de nouveau, d'une voix forte :

« Que faites-vous sur le territoire de mon alpha ? »

Le loup grogna et Stiles fit un pas en arrière malgré lui.

« Ton… Alpha ? Un simple humain se croit capable d'intégrer une meute de loups garous ? »

« C'était pas mon choix au début, vous savez… » Marmonna le brun. Il se reprit finalement et répéta :

« Que faites-vous sur le territoire de mon alpha ? »

Le loup garou grogna une nouvelle fois et avant que Stiles n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva projeter par une poigne d'acier contre le premier arbre venu. Il lâcha sa lampe sous le choc qui roula un peu plus loin tout en s'éteignant.

Et voilà ! Il le savait qu'il attirait les loups garous ! Il devait avoir une tête qui disait « Youhou, jetez moi donc contre les arbres ou les murs ! J'adore ça ! »

N'empêche que ça faisait mal, pensa-t-il en gémissant. Affreusement mal. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler dans son cou et il soupira. Super, une nouvelle blessure à son palmarès. Ce n'était que la troisième en un mois, il s'améliorait ceci dit.

Le loup solitaire le fixait avec rage et Stiles put observer avec une grande attention son ennemi. Il semblait avoir la quarantaine, brun et avec un visage banal, si on enlevait la pilosité, les oreilles pointus, les crocs non loin de son visage, ainsi que les yeux rouges qui brillaient dans le noir.

Stop. Arrêt sur image. On rembobine.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et murmura :

« Un alpha… ? »

Le loup garou eut un petit sourire et semblait prêt à prendre la parole quand l'humain le coupa :

« Ah nan hein ! Y'a assez d'alphas ici ! Faudrait peut être que vous trouviez un autre endroit pour faire la fête maintenant. »

Le loup garou lui lança un regard plus étonné qu'énervé et Stiles continua :

« Mais c'est vrai à la fin ! D'abord Peter… Ensuite Derek, puis toute une bande de psychopathes, après mon meilleur pote… ! Merde à la fin, faudrait que vous arrêtiez un peu là ! »

L'alpha s'écarta légèrement de son prisonnier et grogna :

« Combien y'a-t-il d'Alphas sur le territoire ? »

Stiles allait répondre quand il fut prit d'un doute. Il ne devait peut-être pas le dire. Bon il venait de cracher une partie de la réponse alors Derek ne lui en voudrait pas si… ?

Un nouveau grognement retentit et le loup garou avança sa mâchoire jusqu'à frôler la gorge de l'adolescent qui répondit aussitôt :

« 5, y'en a 5 ! »

« Ne me mens pas, ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Ben si. Y'a mon alpa, Derek, mon ami, Scott, le fou furieux, Deucalion, et les jumeaux. Ça fait cinq. »

« Tous dans la même meute ? »

« Oulaaa alors là c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, je suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps de tout expliquer avant que les autres nous trouvent. Mais vous savez, s'ils vous trouvent, ils vont vous tuer. Enfin je dis ça comme ça moi. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me jette contre un arbre. Ou un mur. Ou une porte. Bon okay la plupart du temps Derek ne me fait pas saigner mais quand même. Ah et… »

« Mais tu vas la fermer ! » grogna le loup garou tout en propulsant le plus jeune un peu plus fort contre l'arbre derrière lui.

Stiles poussa un nouveau gémissement et serra les dents. Il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps. Il pouvait parler un long moment mais, même lui, avait des limites. Surtout quand un loup garou s'amusait à poser ses crocs contre la peau tendre de sa gorge.

« Hmmm mais dis-moi, tu commences à avoir peur ? »

Stiles grogna doucement et tenta de repousser son ennemi, en pure perte.

« Le jour où tu auras des crocs sur ta gorge, tu me diras si t'as pas peur, enfoiré ! »

Le loup garou grogna une nouvelle fois et cette fois, Stiles comprit qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Une décharge d'adrénaline secoua son corps et il ferma les yeux en attendant le coup fatal. Et pourtant il se passa une chose inattendue. Une branche tomba. Une grosse branche, droit sur la tête du loup garou. Celui-ci grogna sous la douleur et écarquilla les yeux en fixant le jeune homme, tout aussi surpris que lui.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » cria l'alpha.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Stiles secoua la tête. Nan, il n'avait rien fait, c'était juste un accident. Alors qu'ils se fixaient, un hurlement retentit non loin d'eux. Le cœur de Stiles fit une embardée et il pensa subitement :

_Je suis sauvé. _

Le loup garou grogna et murmura tout en relâchant sa poigne :

« Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas vaincre plusieurs alphas… mais je reviendrais. Ce territoire me plait déjà… »

Il s'éloigna dans l'obscurité et Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Stiles ! »

L'adolescent reconnu la voix de Derek et son cœur manqua un battement. Bon sang ce qu'il était content de l'entendre !

Alors que le loup garou se retrouvait finalement devant lui, les jambes de Stiles cédèrent. Il se serait écroulé si l'alpha ne l'avait pas soutenu.

Derek le maintint contre lui durant un instant, avant de murmurer tout contre son oreille :

« Eh bien, finalement quelqu'un a réussi à te faire taire… »

Stiles eut un petit rire et répondit doucement :

« Il était plus menaçant que toi… Et ce ne sera que de courte durée, donc profites-en ! »

Stiles se reprit doucement et testa la solidité de ses jambes. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il réussit à tenir debout sans l'aide du brun. Ses jambes tremblaient encore un peu mais c'était suffisant.

Et alors que Derek le fixait avec inquiétude, Stiles fit une chose inattendue. D'un coup sec, il donna un coup de poing en avant. Le brun se recula de surprise en posant sa main sur son torse, là où le poing du plus jeune l'avait atteint.

« Que… ? »

« Ça c'est pour le sweet rouge ! Chaperon rouge… Je t'en foutrais moi… »

Derek eut un petit sourire et fixa le plus jeune avec satisfaction.

« Un cadeau est un cadeau, tu ne peux plus le refuser. »

« C'est toi qui a eu cette idée pas vrai ? »

Fier de lui, l'alpha répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents :

« Oui… Où est Scott ? »

Stiles grimaça à la question et marmonna :

« Voir si Allison allait bien… »

Derek poussa un grognement et jura.

« Tu aurais pu mourir…»

« Hey je suis plein de ressource ! Bon je t'avoue que tu es intervenu à temps, mais j'ai quand même tenu un bon moment face à lui. »

« T'a-t-il dit pourquoi il était là ? »

Stiles secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche et grimaça en sentant sa tête tourner. Il n'allait tout de même pas avoir une commotion hein ? Ah non !

Derek fronça les sourcils en le fixant et marmonna :

« Tu es blessé. Tu n'as pas si bien tenu que ça ! »

« Au moins je ne suis pas mort, c'est déjà ça. Ah et j'ai appris un truc important par contre. »

Derek haussa un sourcil, attendant que l'adolescent s'exprime.

« C'est un alpha ton omega. Faudrait quand même que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous trouvez à Beacon Hills, car franchement, moi, je ne comprends pas ! »

Derek grogna et ils s'éloignèrent du lieu de l'attaque en marchant lentement. Enfin, Stiles marchait lentement et Derek callait son rythme au sien. Derek avait récupéré la lampe de poche et la maintenait pointée vers le sol pour permettre à l'humain de se diriger.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils avançaient quand Derek prit la parole :

« On devrait peut-être t'emmener à l'hôpital, pour ta blessure à la tête. »

Stiles grogna doucement mais n'argumenta pas. Il avait trop mal au crâne pour ça. Et en plus chaque pas qu'il faisait n'arrangeait rien. Ils continuèrent en silence et puis ce fut Stiles qui demanda :

« Derek ? Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai appelé… Comment tu as su où j'étais et que j'avais besoin de ton aide ?

Le loup garou se figea et marmonna dans sa barbe :

« Membre de la meute… responsabilité… »

Stiles soupira et continua d'avancer. Il avait eu de la chance malgré tout. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal après avoir rencontré un alpha dans une forêt la nuit. Ouep, il s'en sortait même très bien. Enfin c'est ce qu'il essayait de se persuader, tout en tentant d'ignorer la douleur dans son crâne qui augmentait toutes les secondes. Et puis c'était lui où il faisait de plus en plus sombre ? Comme si quelqu'un éteignait la lumière…

« Derek arrête de jouer avec la lampe ! »

« Stiles ? De quoi tu parles ? »

L'adolescent se tourna vers le loup garou et brusquement tout fut noir. Il s'effondra et ne dut qu'à la grande réactivité du loup garou de ne pas s'abimer un peu plus au sol.

Lorsque l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux, il grogna doucement sous la douleur. Bon sang il avait une de ces migraines ! Avait-il trop bu le soir précédent ? Il poussa un petit gémissement et s'accrocha comme il le put à son lit. Son lit qui bougeait. Okay, il avait clairement trop bu. Mais bon, au moins son lit était chaud et ferme. Et il ronronnait.

Ronronnait ? Avait-il un chat ? Non, pas qu'il s'en souvienne. Pourquoi son lit ronronnait-il ? Etait-il content que Stiles se frotte contre lui ?

Un petit sourire joua un instant sur les lèvres de l'adolescent et il se resserra un peu plus contre la source de chaleur. Dieu que c'était agréable.

« …tiles… »

Le jeune homme frissonna et tendit une oreille. Il avait cru entendre un bruit. Etait-ce le chat ?

« Stiles ! »

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et tenta de se redresser avant de pousser un nouveau gémissement plaintif et de se laisser retomber sur son lit. C'était Derek qui l'avait appelé mais bon sang ce que ça faisait mal de bouger.

« D'rek ? » marmonna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

« Stiles reste éveillé, ne te rendors surtout pas ! »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette fois il y alla doucement et ce qu'il découvrit le figea de stupeur. Il était dans les bras de Derek. Dans les bras de Derek Hale ! Oh mon Dieu !

« D'rek ? K'ess'yspasse ? »

Il avait du mal à articuler, sa tête était tellement lourde !

« Tu as été attaqué, tu es blessé à la tête, on arrive à l'hôpital dans peu de temps donc reste éveillé ! »

Stiles tenta de recouvrer ses esprits et tout lui revint en mémoire. L'alpha, son choc à la tête, Derek qui venait à sa rescousse et puis le noir. Il fixa le loup garou avec incertitude durant quelques secondes puis demanda :

« Où on est… ? »

« Dans ta jeep, Isaac conduit. »

« Isaac… ? Naaaaan… D'rek ma voiture, pitié ! »

Le loup garou, qui jusque là grognait inconsciemment, se détendit légèrement et marmonna :

« Stupide humain… »

Stiles eut un petit sourire heureux et enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son alpha. Il sentait bon. Il n'avait jamais pu être trop près du loup garou, assez longtemps pour le sentir ainsi en tout cas. Enfin sans compter la fois dans la piscine, ou encore la fois où ils étaient paralysés, ou encore les fois où Derek l'avait jeté contre des murs… Mais là il comptait en profiter.

« D'rek, t'sens bon… »

Un petit sursaut dans la poitrine du brun lui apprit qu'il riait doucement.

« Normal, je suis ton alpha. »

« T'tout chaud… »

« Normal je suis un loup garou. »

Stiles eut un petit rire et marmonna de nouveau :

« Et tu ronronnais… Comme un chat… »

Cette fois ce fut Isaac qui répondit pour le brun :

« En fait il grognait parce que tu es blessé… Et parce que Scott t'a laissé tout seul dans la forêt. »

« Isaac, regarde la route au lieu de dire des âneries. » marmonna l'alpha.

Stiles rangea cette information dans sa tête et se promit d'en faire référence à l'alpha quand il se sentirait un peu mieux. En attendant il était tellement bien là… Il pouvait bien faire une petite sieste dans les bras de Derek, il ne lui en voudrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il se détendit et relâcha doucement l'étreinte de ses mains sur la veste du brun. Derek s'en rendit compte car il se tendit de nouveau contre lui et sa voix claqua, forte :

« Tu restes éveillé ! »

Stiles émit un bruit entre un gémissement et un couinement et bougea doucement la tête en acquiesçant. Et pourtant ce qu'il aurait voulu dormir ! Pourquoi Derek ne voulait pas qu'il dorme ? Ah oui… commotion…

« D'rek… parle-moi… je vais dormir sinon… »

Le loup garou soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose que le brun ne comprit pas, puis dit, d'une voix rauque :

« Il était une fois, un petit chaperon rouge… »

Stiles eut un petit rire et se concentra sur la voix du brun, ses intonations, sa respiration… Derek en était à la moitié de l'histoire du chaperon rouge quand ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital. Presque aussitôt Stiles fut pris en charge par Melissa, la maman de Scott. Après plusieurs tests et une longue attente, il fut décidé que Stiles resterait à l'hôpital pour la nuit, en cas de complication et qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain s'il faisait attention.

Derek, qui était resté avec lui tout au long des tests, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce gamin ne finissait pas de l'inquiéter. Bien que Stiles ne soit pas le seul humain de la meute, c'était celui qui se mettait le plus en danger. Oh Derek n'était pas stupide au point de penser que le fait d'être humain le rendait forcément plus vulnérable, après tout, en sachant comment s'y prendre, tuer un loup garou était assez simple. Néanmoins Stiles était spécial. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, sauf peut-être sa manie de parler encore et encore… Mais ce n'était pas forcément considéré comme une technique de défense. La plupart du temps, ça emmerdait juste un peu plus ses ennemis.

Derek avait hésité plus d'une fois à mettre Stiles de côté, mais il devait avouer que, de une, le jeune homme ne se laisserait probablement pas faire et, de deux, ses talents pour la recherche étaient indéniables. Et puis il avait un tel don pour se mettre dans la merde que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose s'il restait loin d'eux. Il serait juste moins protégé. Derek avait abandonné cette idée il y a de cela un bon moment, mais ce soir, en voyant le jeune homme allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, il hésitait à prendre des mesures drastiques.

Alors que le loup garou décidait finalement de sortir de la chambre du plus jeune, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup en grand et le Shérif pénétra dans la chambre.

Stiles, qui jusque-là, restait calmement allongé dans son lit, un bandage tout beau tout neuf autour du front, redressa vivement la tête au bruit et fit un petit sourire timide à son père.

« Stiles ! Que s'est-il passé ? Melissa m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital et… »

L'adolescent grimaça sous le flot de paroles du Shérif et le coupa finalement :

« Papa ! Je vais bien, ce n'est rien de grave, on m'a juste collé contre un arbre. Encore. Sauf que cette fois ma tête n'a pas résisté. »

John se retourna alors subitement sur Derek et s'avança jusqu'à lui, menaçant. Le loup garou leva les mains, montrant qu'il n'y était pour rien et Stiles dit :

« C'n'est pas lui qui a fait ça. Derek ne me blesserait jamais et tu le sais. »

L'adulte marmonna dans sa barbe et se retourna une nouvelle fois sur son fils. Derek poussa un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea vers la porte mais il fut stoppé par une petite voix :

« Tu pars déjà ? »

Le loup garou se tourna vers le plus jeune et répondit :

« Ta famille est là maintenant, tout ira bien. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça doucement. Il aurait préféré que le brun reste avec lui. Après tout, il se considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille maintenant qu'il faisait définitivement partie de sa meute.

Le loup garou hésita une seconde puis sortit de la chambre, ne répondant rien au « Bonne nuit grand méchant loup » que murmura le plus jeune.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Stiles fatigué mais heureux qui sortit de l'hôpital. Il n'appréciait pas cet endroit qui sentait toujours la mort et la douleur, alors pouvoir retrouver l'air frais de l'extérieur lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Ce fut son père qui le ramena chez eux, les yeux aux aguets. Stiles lui avait raconté les évènements de la nuit et le Shérif avait maintenant peur que son fils soit de nouveau la proie du loup garou.

« Papa arrête maintenant, il n'a aucune raison de m'attaquer de nouveau. Et puis s'il a eu peur de Derek, c'est qu'il n'est pas si confiant. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et Stiles s'effondra aussitôt sur le canapé. On était dimanche et il lui restait une semaine de vacance avant de reprendre les cours. Il resta un instant immobile avant de se décider. Aujourd'hui il allait se reposer complètement et il irait voir Derek et les autres dans la soirée. Mais avant ça, il devait annoncer ses plans à son père. Depuis que celui-ci savait tout sur les loups garous, Stiles se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait plus à mentir à tout bout de champs et puis son père avait, inconsciemment, diminué sa charge de travail pour pouvoir rester avec lui plus souvent.

« Papa, ça te dérange si ce soir je vais rejoindre les autres ? Ils auront peut-être besoin de mon aide pour des recherches. »

John hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer. Même s'il ne voulait pas que son fils se mette en danger, il préférait savoir où il était plutôt que de le croire à la maison, alors qu'il crapahuterait dehors avec ses amis loups garous.

« Je serais au poste si tu as besoin de moi, et passe le bonjour à Scott, ça va faire un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Yep. »

Ce fut donc un Stiles fatigué qui s'effondra, quelques minutes plus tard, sur son lit. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à son téléphone avant de fermer les yeux. 10 heures du matin, il avait du temps devant lui. Dieu qu'il voulait dormir… Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, enfin reposé. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son téléphone et bailla ostensiblement. 17 heures. Il pouvait se préparer tranquillement avant de rejoindre les autres. Une fois dans sa salle de bain, il changea son bandage à la tête, tentant de voir sa blessure, en vain. Il lui faudrait acheter un autre miroir pour pouvoir voir le derrière de sa tête.

C'est un Stiles pimpant et aux joues roses qui sortit de chez lui à 18 heures pour rejoindre ses amis chez Derek.

Le loup garou, après les évènements ayant conduit à la mort de Jennifer, Boyd, Erica, Enis et Kali, avait décidé de garder son loft. Cora vivait toujours avec lui, de même qu'Isaac. C'était donc tout naturellement chez lui qu'avait lieu les réunions de la meute. Et Stiles, même s'il n'avait pas reçu de texto l'invitant à la rencontre, savait très bien qu'elle aurait lieu ce soir-là. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden et Danny seraient probablement là aussi. Et peut-être Peter aussi… Stiles grimaça à la pensée de l'oncle de Derek. Il lui avait semblé, lors de l'une de leurs réunions, revoir cette étincelle mauvaise qu'il possédait lors de sa course à la vengeance.

Il arriva chez son alpha quelques minutes plus tard et sortit de sa jeep en douceur. Même s'il se pensait déjà plus où moins guéri, il faisait tout de même attention à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques avec sa tête.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le loft, les autres étaient déjà là, posés sur les bancs, chaises et poufs que Derek avait réussi à trouver ici et là pour la meute.

Ils le fixèrent tous en silence et Stiles se figea, attendant une réaction. Comme le silence s'éternisait, l'adolescent s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir sur un pouf laissé libre à côté de Derek et dit :

« Ben alors, on me croyait encore à l'hôpital ? »

Derek grogna et marmonna dans sa barbe :

« Humain stupide… grande bouche… »

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire en retour et jeta ensuite un regard à Scott qui faisait tout pour ne pas le fixer. L'adolescent soupira et dit, d'une voix forte :

« Scott McCall… »

Le jeune alpha se tendit et lui jeta un regard peureux.

« Mon père aimerait te voir plus souvent, il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Scott se détendit à l'entente du Shérif et fit un petit sourire timide à Stiles, qui le lui rendit.

« Mais Scott, la prochaine fois, raccompagne moi au moins jusqu'à ma voiture. Comme le grand méchant loup le dit souvent, je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain. »

Stiles vit du coin de l'œil le petit sourire de son alpha et se retint de justesse de lui en faire la remarque.

« Désolé, je ne le ferais plus… »

« Okay alors c'est réglé ! J'ai manqué quoi sinon ? »

Ce fut Allison qui prit la parole :

« Nous comptons de nouveau chercher dans la forêt cette nuit. J'ai prévenu mon père et il peut se joindre à nous si vous êtes d'accord. »

Derek acquiesça et dit :

« Comme d'habitude, on y va par deux. Si un humain veut venir, il se met en paire avec un loup garou, c'est clair ? »

Ils firent tous un signe positif de la tête et les équipes se formèrent rapidement.

Danny avec Ethan, Lydia avec Aiden, Scott avec Allison, Isaac avec Cora, Peter n'étant pas là il ne restait que Derek et Stiles.

L'adolescent lui jeta un petit regard inquisiteur et l'alpha haussa les épaules, lui signifiant son autorisation. Le grand sourire que lui fit l'adolescent fit sauter un battement de cœur au loup garou qui se redressa rapidement pour masquer sa gêne.

D'un geste de la main sur la carte étalée devant eux, il indiqua les zones dans lesquelles chaque groupe devrait patrouiller.

Stiles envoya un texto à son père pour lui indiquer où il se trouverait cette nuit et suivit Derek dehors. Il prit place dans la camaro de son alpha avec un grand sourire et attendit que le brun en fasse de même.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la voiture en mouvement que le sourire du plus jeune disparut. Il avait beau avoir dormi, il commençait de nouveau à sentir la fatigue peser sur lui.

« Tu es sûr que tu tiendras toute une nuit dans la forêt ? » demanda Derek en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

« Bien sûr, et puis ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser seul. »

Un petit rire retentit dans l'habitacle et l'alpha répondit :

« Je suis ton alpha et tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Ce serait plutôt le contraire normalement. »

Stiles lui jeta un petit regard avant de murmurer :

« Tu es encore un alpha mais tu as perdu beaucoup de force en soignant Cora. Et même si la meute s'est agrandie et que ton pouvoir s'en est trouvé renforcé, tu n'es pas encore au meilleur de ta forme. »

« Rien ne t'échappe n'est-ce pas… ? »

« Yep. »

Ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux puis Stiles osa demander :

« Tu n'as pas peur que Aiden, Ethan ou Scott te challengent pour devenir l'alpha dominant ? »

Le loup garou se tourna avec surprise pour fixer le plus jeune et répondit :

« Non. Scott a toujours critiqué mes actions et le fait qu'il soit un alpha n'y change rien. De plus il est encore trop jeune pour pouvoir diriger convenablement. Et comme tu l'as déjà remarqué, je l'instruis au fur et à mesure pour qu'il me succède quand il aura atteint la maturité adéquate. Aiden et Ethan sont spéciaux. Ce sont certes des alphas mais ils ne sont complet qu'en ayant tous les deux fusionnés. Diriger serait trop compliquer pour eux et ils le savent. Alors non, je n'ai pas peur. La meute est très bien comme cela. »

Stiles resta un moment pensif avant de murmurer :

« Tu es un très bon alpha, mon alpha. Je n'imagine pas Scott te succéder. »

Le loup garou grogna pour signifier qu'il le remerciait et il se gara sur le bas-côté. Ils avaient atteint leur partie de la forêt.

La nuit passa rapidement et ils ne virent aucun signe de l'étranger. Après avoir contacté tous les autres groupes, ils en conclurent que l'omega n'était pas de sortie cette nuit-là. Peut-être que la nuit précédente l'avait effrayé, mais Stiles en doutait. Il avait semblé vouloir ce territoire et il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement.

Ce fut après une énième heure de marche que Derek prit la parole et annonça :

« On rentre. Je préviens les autres. »

Il poussa un hurlement et Stiles s'éloigna en se bouchant les oreilles. C'était toujours aussi impressionnant de voir son alpha hurler ainsi.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la voiture du loup garou et prirent la direction du loft en silence. Stiles, qui jusque là avait bien tenu, se laissa bercer par le ronronnement de la voiture et ferma les yeux. Un petit somme ne lui ferait pas de mal n'est-ce pas ?

Ce ne fut pas une petite secousse sur le bras qui le réveilla, ni la voix de Derek lui intimant de se réveiller mais plutôt un bruit monstrueux qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. Et il les referma presque aussitôt en sentant une douleur sourde irradier dans tout son corps. Qu'est-ce que… ?

« STILES ! »

L'adolescent poussa un gémissement et se força à rester conscient. C'était Derek qui l'appelait. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?

« STILES ! »

« D'rek ? » murmura-t-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, découvrant un tas de ferraille tout autour de lui et… oh, un morceau planté dans son abdomen. La douleur venait donc de là… Pourquoi avait-il un morceau de fer planté dans le ventre ? Pourquoi était-il entouré de fer ? Que… ? Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et la panique le saisit. Il ouvrit cette fois la bouche en grand et hurla :

« Derek ! »

Tout ce qu'il put entendre ce fut des grognements non loin de lui et il tourna difficilement la tête pour voir d'où ils provenaient. Sur sa gauche, là où la place conducteur devait se trouver, seul un tas de métal tordu rencontra son champ de vision.

« Derek ! » hurla-t-il de nouveau avant de pousser un gémissement. Bon sang ce qu'il avait mal.

« Stiles reste calme je vais te sortir de là. Les autres arrivent, reste calme ! » Cria la voix, paniquée, du loup garou.

L'adolescent eut un petit rire nerveux et murmura :

« Tu as l'air de paniquer bien plus que moi Derek… »

Un grincement horrible retentit et Stiles put observer le métal se plier vers l'extérieur. Derek allait le sortir de là. Il ne mourrait pas dans cette voiture. Il tenta de se rassurer un maximum, se concentrant pour réguler sa respiration. Et pourtant il pouvait voir le sang couler de sa blessure à l'abdomen. Il avait probablement un organe de touché… Et vu l'emplacement, il devait s'agir de son foie. Et ce n'était définitivement pas bon signe. S'il se trouvait aux portes de la mort, il devait...

« D'rek… ? » murmura-t-il.

« Stiles je suis bientôt là, reste calme et ne bouge pas ! »

« D'rek… Si… si je… tu diras à mon père que je l'aime ? »

« Il ne va rien se passer, maintenant tais-toi ! »

« D'rek… S'il te plait. » Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il y eut un silence et le loup garou marmonna finalement :

« Je lui dirais mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. »

« In… interdiction de me mordre hein, je veux rester humain D'rek. »

Il entendit le loup garou pousser un hurlement de rage et d'impuissance et il sourit doucement. Peu à peu ses forces l'abandonnaient et il murmura :

« Parle-moi D'rek… »

« Je… Je… Stiles je vais te sortir de là, je te le jure ! Reste avec moi ! Ca ne peut pas arriver… ça ne peut pas être vrai… »

Stiles eut un sursaut en entendant les paroles du loup garou. Plus que ses promesses, ce fut ses lamentations qui le perturbèrent. Derek allait encore perdre quelqu'un de sa meute. Stiles ne voulait pas que le brun se sente coupable. Au vu des dégâts dans la voiture ils avaient dû avoir un accident. Derek allait encore penser que c'était de sa faute, comme pour sa famille, Erica, Boyd…

« D'rek… C'pas ta faute… »

Stiles savait très bien que dire cela ne changerait rien mais il devait le faire, pour lui.

« Stiles… »

Un nouveau grincement retentit et cette fois Stiles put voir une main en sang pénétrer l'habitacle. Il poussa un couinement en tentant de l'attraper mais la main se saisit d'un nouveau morceau de tôle et tira vers l'extérieur.

Et c'est avec un nouvel hurlement de rage que la tôle céda et que Derek put se précipiter aux côtés du plus jeune. Avec tendresse, inconscient de ses propres blessures, il défit la ceintures de l'adolescent, faisant attention à ne pas toucher le morceau planté dans le corps de Stiles. Il blêmit en observant l'état grave de la blessure et redressa le regard jusqu'à plonger ses orbes rouges dans celles, marrons, de Stiles.

Poussant un faible soupir, Stiles déposa sa main sur la joue du loup garou, dessinant tendrement le contour de son visage. Et une seconde plus tard, les lèvres du brun étaient sur les siennes. Stiles écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma, appréciant ce moment qui, il le savait, serait probablement leur seul et unique, qu'il survive ou non. Le baiser fut simple et chaste, et pourtant tellement agréable. Lorsque le loup garou se recula, une larme unique coula sur sa joue et Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour le consoler, lui dire que tout irait bien, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en veuille… mais au vu du regard hanté du brun, il ne put dire le moindre mot. Non, il se fit la promesse qu'il ne mourrait pas ce soir. Qu'il vivrait pour voir le regard du brun retrouver cette étincelle qui, petit à petit, depuis plusieurs mois, étaient apparue. Une étincelle de vie et de joie.

Avant de fermer les yeux, il se promit de survivre. Il n'entendit pas le cri de désespoir de son alpha mais se sentit brutalement entouré de chaleur et de vie. Enfin, il sombra.

Il revint à lui après ce qui lui parut une éternité. Et pourtant, il était toujours au même endroit. Il pouvait voir la voiture accidentée contre un arbre et entendre le hurlement de Derek. Mais le plus étrange, ce fut de se voir au-dessus de la scène, et non plus dans son propre corps. Oh mon dieu il était mort ? Non ! Il s'était promis de survivre ! Il poussa un cri de rage qui se perdit dans la nuit et jura violemment. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse aller ! Pas alors qu'il entendait toujours les cris de désespoir de Derek. Une étrange lueur verte apparut autour de la voiture et il l'observa un court instant. Il allait vraiment mourir ainsi ? Non !

Et alors qu'il se débattait dans le vide pour rejoindre son corps, il se sentit tout d'un coup aspiré vers la voiture. Il ferma les yeux en attendant le choc mais rien ne se passa.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, contemplant le visage ravagé et rempli de stupeur de son alpha. Celui-ci le fixait comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et c'est alors que Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait réintégré son corps et que… sa blessure ne saignait plus. Il arracha le morceau de fer avant que Derek ne puisse l'en empêcher et fixa sa blessure qui se refermait doucement. Levant un regard horrifié sur le loup garou, il demanda silencieusement ce que celui-ci lui avait fait. Derek secoua la tête de droite à gauche, signifiant qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il ne l'avait pas mordu.

Alors qu'ils restaient à se fixer en silence, de nouveaux grincements retentirent et la carcasse de la voiture s'ouvrit d'un coup, d'énormes branches tirant sur les morceaux de tôle.

Stiles les fixa avec surprise avant de demander, d'une toute petite voix :

« Derek tu vois ce que je vois ? »

« Oui… » Répondit le loup garou d'une voix rauque qui donna des frissons au plus jeune.

« L'arbre bouge. Oh mon dieu il bouge ! »

« Oui Stiles il bouge ! Mais maintenant je vais te sortir de là avant qu'il ne nous attaque ! »

L'adolescent acquiesça en silence et se laissa tirer hors de la voiture. Il resta debout contre l'alpha, contemplant l'arbre qui reprenait une position normale.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et murmura alors :

« Un c'est un accident, deux une coïncidence… »

C'était comme dans la forêt, l'arbre était intervenu pour l'aider ! Etait-ce lui qui l'avait soigné également ? Il se mordit la lèvre tout en sentant d'un coup une chape de fatigue le saisir.

« Derek… Je vais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et s'endormit d'un coup tandis que l'alpha le maintenait contre lui avec surprise.

**En espérant que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu !**


	2. Trahison

**Titre de la fiction : « Never alone again »**

**Titre du chapitre : Trahison**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Réponses aux reviews des personnes n'ayant pas de compte directement sur mon profil !

**Trahison**

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un horrible bruit qui le réveilla mais la lumière du soleil. Et il était… à l'hôpital, encore. L'adolescent grimaça et tenta de se redresser avant de pousser un gémissement. Bon sang ce que ça faisait mal ! Les yeux papillonnant doucement pour clarifier sa vision encore floue, le jeune homme observa son corps avec surprise. Il était relié à de nombreuses machines et surtout…

Une sonde. Il y avait une sonde dans son…

« Oh mon Dieu… » Marmonna-t-il.

Il se figea en entendant sa propre voix. Totalement cassée, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus parlé depuis plusieurs jours ou alors qu'il avait hurlé à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Super…

Alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de bouger son corps, grimaçant un peu plus sous la douleur, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup et plusieurs infirmières et docteurs s'accumulèrent autour de son lit, lui posant tout plein de questions. Il réussit à répondre plus ou moins facilement, sa voix revenant petit à petit. Mais lorsque la question « Quel jour sommes-nous ? » retentit, il sut que la réponse qu'il donna ne leur convint pas.

Ils le fixèrent un instant en silence avant qu'une infirmière ne prenne la parole et dise, d'une petite voix calme :

« Vous avez dormi pendant deux semaines. »

Les premières secondes de choc passées, Stiles réalisa plusieurs choses :

Son père devait être mort de trouille.

Derek devait s'en vouloir.

Il avait loupé la rentrée, ses professeurs n'allaient pas le louper.

Il poussa un grognement et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Bon sang pourquoi avait-il dormi aussi longtemps ? Après quelques instants de réflexion, il décida qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il voit Deaton. Le vétérinaire à moitié druide pourrait peut-être l'aider à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Alors que les infirmières prenaient ses constantes, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup et Stiles vit son père s'arrêter en le voyant lui sourire. Après quelques secondes, son visage se décomposa et il se précipita au chevet de son fils, le prenant tout contre lui. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et rendit comme il le put son étreinte à son père avant de murmurer :

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste fait un long somme. »

La voix, cassée, de son père lui répondit :

« En voyant tous ce monde dans ta chambre, j'ai cru que… j'ai cru… »

« Hey ! Je ne peux pas te laisser seul, tu le sais non ? Qui te ferait manger de la salade sinon ? »

Un sanglot tout contre son cou fit se figer Stiles. Il déglutit et resserra son étreinte autour du corps frissonnant du Shérif. Ce n'est qu'une fois calmé que l'adulte se recula, les yeux encore brillant. Une fois que les infirmières leurs laissèrent un peu d'intimité, Stiles demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé, après…? »

« Derek t'a aussitôt amené à Deaton, tout en me prévenant. Je te jure fils, s'il n'avait pas eu un visage aussi pitoyable, je pense que je l'aurais tué pour t'avoir mis en danger. »

L'adolescent eut un petit rire et laissa son père continuer.

« D'après le vétérinaire, tu as créé un lien avec la nature, comme un druide le ferait. Sauf que tu ne contrôles pas celui-ci. Tu as donc utilisé toute ton énergie pour te soigner et il te fallait du temps pour revenir à toi. Enfin je n'ai pas trop compris… Tu devrais aller le voir fiston. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et murmura :

« Je ne voulais juste pas mourir, je ne voulais pas vous laisser seuls. »

« Et tu as bien fait ! N'empêche qu'on ne savait pas combien de temps tu resterais inconscient alors on a décidé de t'emmener à l'hôpital pour que tu reçoives les soins adaptés. »

D'où les sondes et autres pochètes qui étaient reliées à son corps. Mais même ainsi, Stiles pouvait sentir qu'il avait perdu du poids. Il lui faudrait beaucoup manger et faire de l'exercice pour retrouver toute la masse musculaire qu'il avait probablement perdue.

« Après enquête, nous avons compris que la voiture de Derek avait été trafiquée. Les freins en fonctionnaient plus et Derek affirme qu'il a perdu le contrôle de celle-ci avant qu'elle ne fonce dans un arbre. Sa ceinture ne l'a pas retenu, il a donc été projeté à l'extérieur de la voiture mais toi tu es resté coincé dedans. J'ai eu peur de te perdre, fils. Ne me refais plus jamais ça !»

Stiles acquiesça doucement et demanda :

« Et Derek… Comment va-t-il ? »

John grimaça et marmonna :

« Il s'en est voulu. Il vient te voir toutes les nuits, en passant par la fenêtre. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et hésita une seconde avant de dire :

« Ne dit à personne que je me suis réveillé d'accord ? Je veux faire la surprise à Derek. C'est possible ? »

« Oui… Mais il va falloir prévenir Melissa, qu'elle ne le dise pas à Scott alors. »

Il en fut donc décidé ainsi, et après plusieurs minutes de discussion, le Shérif dut retourner au poste. Il promit néanmoins qu'il reviendrait le lendemain matin pour voir quand il pourrait le faire sortir de l'hôpital.

La nuit arriva rapidement pour Stiles, qui se permit de dormir encore un peu. Il se réveilla alors qu'il faisait sombre dehors, et décida de fermer les yeux pour penser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

D'abord le fait qu'un loup garou se promenait dehors. Ensuite que celui-ci ait tenté de les tuer, Derek et lui. Et puis ses étranges facultés de druide qu'il semblait développer. Et enfin le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son alpha.

Inconsciemment, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et il frissonna. Bon sang, il faudrait qu'ils en discutent à un moment ou à un autre.

Il dut se rendormir sans s'en rendre compte car quand il revint à lui, il sentit une présence dans la chambre, près de lui.

Derek était là, il le sentait. Il ouvrit les yeux et le découvrit assis sur une chaise, tout près de son lit. Il avait dû s'endormir car sa tête reposait sur ses bras, eux-mêmes posés sur le lit.

C'est alors que Stiles remarqua que sa main était emprisonnée par celle du loup garou. Il eut un petit sourire et serra la main de son alpha avec tendresse. Comme il le pensait, ce mouvement suffit à faire bouger Derek qui se redressa doucement en fixant la main qui venait de bouger. Enfin, les yeux écarquillés, il fixa l'adolescent avec surprise et… incompréhension.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté pour tenter de comprendre la réaction du plus vieux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Derek murmura « Je suis encore en train de rêver n'est-ce pas ? » que l'adolescent comprit. Il soupira et resserra sa main, un peu plus fort. Enfin, il prit la parole :

« Nan tu ne rêves pas, je me suis réveillé aujourd'hui, je voulais te faire la surprise. »

Devant le manque de réaction de son alpha, Stiles grimaça puis cria :

« HEY ! »

Enfin, Derek sembla revenir à lui car il ouvrit la bouche et dit, la voix cassée :

« Tu… Tu étais mort, puis tu étais de nouveau là et après tu as dormi. Je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller… »

« Derek je sais, mon père m'a tout expliqué. Je suis désolé… »

Les sourcils froncés, l'alpha marmonna :

« C'est de ma faute et non pas de la tienne. J'aurais dû voir que la voiture avait été trafiquée. Je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener avec moi… »

« Blablabla ! » Intervint le plus jeune. « Je serais venu, avec ou sans toi. Et tu n'es pas Dieu, tu ne pouvais pas deviner pour ta voiture. Moi je m'excuse d'être mort durant un instant… Je… j'étais à côté de toi quand mon cœur s'est arrêté. Je t'ai entendu hurler Derek, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait tant souffrir. »

Le loup garou grogna et marmonna :

« Humain stupide… »

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire et reprit :

« C'est l'étranger qui a bousillé ta voiture ? »

« C'est ce qu'on pense oui, mais il a disparu avec l'accident. Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé depuis. »

« Derek, tu sais que c'était toi qu'il visait n'est-ce pas ? Ta ceinture a probablement été trafiquée aussi, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas tenue. Il voulait t'affaiblir pour t'attaquer. Je suis sûr qu'il nous observait. »

Le loup garou baissa la tête et murmura :

« Tes remarques m'ont manqués. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas attaqué alors ? J'étais blessé et toi aussi. »

Stiles eut un petit rire et murmura :

« Tu ne t'es pas vu, cette nuit-là Derek. Tu étais incroyable. »

« Incroyable ? » Répéta l'alpha, un sourcil haussé.

« Oui, tu as littéralement arraché le métal qui m'entourait pour me rejoindre. Si l'étranger était intervenu, tu l'aurais mis en pièce en deux secondes. Je suis sûr que tu as récupéré tous tes pouvoirs d'alpha maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek grogna et détourna le regard.

« J'en étais sûr. Cette nuit-là, tu avais le regard rouge d'un alpha dans toute sa puissance. Tu étais beau… »

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, l'adolescent ne vit donc pas les joues rouges de son alpha. Il put néanmoins déceler sa gêne à la manière dont sa main frissonna contre la sienne.

« Derek… A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé quand… enfin juste avant que je… »

L'alpha grogna et lâcha la main du plus jeune, dont le cœur loupa un battement. Il prit la parole, d'une voix douce et calme :

« Nous étions dans le feu de l'action, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Stiles déglutit et murmura :

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux et immobiles puis Derek se redressa et s'apprêta à sortir par la fenêtre.

Il fut néanmoins stoppé par la petite voix de l'adolescent :

« Derek… ? Ça ne change rien entre nous pas vrai ? »

« Oui, ça ne change rien. »

Il disparut ensuite dans la nuit et Stiles poussa un soupir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux ou malheureux.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse folle pour l'adolescent. Il subit de nombreux tests et eut besoin de faire de la rééducation pour les muscles de ses jambes atrophiés. Ses amis vinrent le voir plusieurs fois à l'hôpital. Lydia le disputa d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps et de l'avoir inquiété, Danny lui ramena les devoirs qu'il avait manqué, Allison le serra tout contre elle et Scott lui fit un grand sourire heureux. Aiden et Ethan, bien que maladroits, tentèrent de le faire sourire lors de leur visite. Mais Stiles restait morose malgré tout. Derek n'était plus venu le voir après leur dernière discussion. Ainsi, malgré ses paroles, les choses avaient changées.

Lorsque Stiles put sortir de l'hôpital, il alla directement voir Deaton. Il avait besoin de réponses, au plus vite. Il sortit de sa jeep et pénétra dans le cabinet du vétérinaire. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre dans l'arrière salle, vide. Stiles prit place sur un tabouret en silence, les yeux fixés au sol. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Pourquoi son alpha l'abandonnait-il maintenant ? Alors qu'il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que ça ne changeait rien entres eux !

Deaton le fixa un moment en silence puis demanda :

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Stiles releva le regard, une étincelle de volonté pure brillant dans ses orbes marron :

« Tout. »

Le vétérinaire hésita un instant puis expliqua :

« Ce qu'il t'est arrivé, c'est l'apparition du pouvoir d'un druide par la volonté. Si j'ai bien tout compris, ton pouvoir ne s'éveille que lorsque tu n'as plus d'autres solutions et que tu es en danger de mort. C'est un peu comme les pouvoirs de Scott, si tu veux une analogie. »

« Oui… La branche qui a frappé l'étranger est tombée alors qu'il allait me tuer et l'arbre m'a… soigné et aidé à sortir de la voiture alors que mon cœur venait de s'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je me suis débattu pour survivre. »

« Très bien. Je suppose que tu veux maîtriser ton pouvoir ? »

« Oui. »

« Je n'ai jamais été confronté à un cas comme le tien. Je ne suis pas un druide comme tu le seras. J'ai tout appris mais je n'avais aucun potentiel magique, ni aucun lien avec la nature au départ. Je ne connais aucune personne comme toi… J'ai juste lu dans des grimoires ce que je sais. Je ne serais donc peut-être pas un bon professeur. Acceptes-tu tout de même que je t'aide ? »

Stiles acquiesça gravement et attendit la suite.

« Tout d'abord je vais te donner des devoirs à faire. Ce sera des bouquins à lire, pour te familiariser avec ce monde qui t'est inconnu. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, on essaiera de maîtriser tes dons. J'ai déjà trouvé des sortes de sortilèges de protection que tu pourras essayer et quelques-uns pour attaquer. Il faudra y aller doucement, Stiles. Si tu utilises trop de magie, tu peux de nouveaux tomber dans le coma, ou mourir. »

« Okay. Où sont ces bouquins ? De toute façon je vais m'ennuyer avant de pouvoir retourner au lycée. »

Deaton haussa un sourcil et Stiles murmura :

« Mon père, avec mon accord, a insisté pour que je prenne un mois de vacance, quitte à redoubler cette année. Je crois qu'il ne veut plus que je m'éloigne de lui pendant un moment. Je peux comprendre ça. »

« Très bien, mais iras-tu de nouveau avec tes amis loups garous ? »

Stiles déglutit et répondit :

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée dans l'immédiat. Je ne ferais que les gêner… »

Et puis, plus que les gêner, il avait peur du regard de Derek.

Il récupéra les grimoires et rentra chez lui. Il était déjà 18 heures et il savait que son père rentrerait sous peu. C'est donc calmement qu'il s'assit sur le canapé, ses bouquins posés devant lui. Son portable vibra et il y jeta un petit coup d'œil. Il s'agissait d'un message de Scott.

_Hey Stiles, rdv chez G.M.L, 21h_

Stiles poussa un grognement et répondit aussitôt :

_Fatigué, pas ce soir pour moi. _

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_Okay, je préviens G.M.L_

Stiles attendit un moment en fixant son portable, curieux malgré lui de voir si Derek, a.k.a le Grand Méchant Loup, allait lui ordonner de venir. Après plusieurs minutes, l'adolescent haussa les épaules et se concentra sur ses « devoirs ».

Il ne put lire qu'une petite heure, mais déjà, les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui le rendirent nerveux. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, un druide possédant de vrais pouvoirs avait la possibilité de contrôler la nature. Et pas que les arbres, mais aussi la terre, le vent, l'eau, le feu… C'était juste monstrueux. Stiles n'était pas sûr de posséder autant de pouvoirs que ça mais il se promit de faire de son mieux. Ainsi, il ne serait plus un fardeau lorsque des combats auraient lieux.

A 19 heures 30, John pénétra chez lui et sourit en découvrant son fils en train de préparer à manger dans la cuisine. Il haussa un sourcil curieux en remarquant les bouquins sur la table basse du salon mais ne fit aucune remarque. Ils s'installèrent pour manger et Stiles lui expliqua ce qu'il comptait faire. Bien qu'un peu perturbé que son fils possède certains dons, il ne fit aucune objection. Après tout, plus son fils pouvait se défendre, mieux ce serait. Il hésita un instant avant de dire :

« Stiles, j'hésitais à te le proposer mais… voudrais-tu que je te donne des cours d'auto défense ? »

L'adolescent le fixa avec surprise et répondit :

« Bien sûr que je voudrais ! On commence quand ? Tu vas m'apprendre quoi ? »

Heureux, John lui expliqua comment les choses allaient se passer. Ce fut donc un Stiles joyeux qui monta dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur son lit, ses bouquins ouverts devant lui et reprit sa lecture. Vers 23 heures, des petits coups contre sa fenêtre lui firent redresser les yeux. Il vit la silhouette de Scott derrière la vitre et se leva pour lui ouvrir.

Le loup garou pénétra en silence dans sa chambre et Stiles lui fit un sourire avant de dire :

« Hey mon pote ! Alors quoi de neuf ? »

Les yeux fixés au sol, Scott ne répondit pas tout de suite et Stiles sut qu'il y avait un problème :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Y'a eu une nouvelle attaque ? Vous ne deviez pas être chez Derek ? »

« Stiles je… Tu devrais t'asseoir, s'il te plait. »

L'adolescent grimaça et prit place sur son lit en silence.

« Lors de notre réunion, Derek a pris deux décisions. La première concerne tous les humains de la meute, sauf Allison car c'est une chasseuse. »

Stiles grimaça et murmura :

« Il nous exclut de la meute… ? »

Scott redressa le visage d'un coup et répondit :

« Quoi ? Non ! Il a juste décidé de ne plus vous laisser aller sur le terrain. Vous faites encore partie de la meute ! »

Le cœur de Stiles, qui avait commencé à se briser en voyant le regard triste de Scott, se remit à battre normalement. Et pourtant il sut que ce n'était pas fini. Scott n'aurait pas été autant déprimé sinon.

« Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? »

« La deuxième décision te concerne… Il… Il nous a demandé de ne plus parler des problèmes de la meute avec toi. »

« Que… ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Stiles bon sang ! Tu as été blessé deux fois ! Tu sors à peine de l'hôpital ! Et pour une raison qu'on ignore, tu es une cible de choix pour tous les malades qui passent par Beacon Hills et qui veulent s'en prendre à nous ! »

« Et alors ?! Tu sais très bien que ça ne changera rien si je ne parle plus des problèmes avec vous! J'aurais toujours votre odeur sur moi et ça les attirera ! »

C'est en voyant le visage décomposé de son ami qu'enfin il comprit.

« Vous ne pouvez-plus venir me parler… ni me toucher n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si on peut encore parler ! Y'a le téléphone, les texto, internet, skype ! »

Le regard vide, Stiles murmura :

« Mais au lycée on ne pourra plus se parler, je ne verrais plus Derek non plus et tout le reste… vous m'enlevez tout ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Stiles je suis désolée, je te jure ! Tu restes mon meilleur pote mais Derek n'a pas tort… On te met toujours en danger ! A cause de nous tu as failli mourir plusieurs fois, tu t'es fait tabasser, tu as failli te noyer… Bon sang il fait ça pour te permettre de rester sain et sauf. »

L'adolescent déglutit et demanda :

« Vous êtes tous d'accord avec lui ? »

Scott ne répondant pas directement, Stiles comprit. Un sentiment d'abandon mais aussi de trahison le saisit et il murmura :

« Je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant Scott, je dois y réfléchir. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

« Stiles je suis désolé… Je… »

« Scott, va-t'en. S'il te plait. »

Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, tentant de retenir ses larmes et entendit la fenêtre se fermer doucement. Il attendit un moment avant de finalement laisser un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Pourquoi la meute lui faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi ?

Le regard brouillé de larmes, il jeta un regard assassin à son lit, où les bouquins l'attendaient. Il ne voulait plus lire ce soir. Il fallait qu'il dorme pour oublier la nouvelle. Il jeta les livres au sol et se roula en boule sous sa couverture. Il mit plusieurs heures avant de finalement trouver le sommeil, ne trouvant pas de solution à ses problèmes.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine, comme un zombi. Son père, qui prenait son café en attendant d'aller au travail le fixa avec surprise.

« Que se passe-t-il, fiston ? »

Stiles s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui et lui raconta tout, le regard vide. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, John écarquilla les yeux et finalement, il murmura :

« Stupide alpha. Il ne sait définitivement pas comment gérer les choses. »

Voyant que son fils ne réagissait pas, il dit d'une voix forte :

« Et c'est tout ? Tu abandonnes comme ça ? Tu ne comptes pas trouver une solution ? »

Stiles serra les dents et répondit :

« J'y ai pensé toute la nuit ! Y'a pas de solution ! Je suis juste trop faible et j'attire les ennuis, je le sais ! »

« Je pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça, fiston. Dis-moi, si tu es si faible que ça, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? »

Stiles hésita un instant avant de répondre :

« Devenir plus fort. Me rendre indispensable… mais je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver et rien ne me dit qu'ils me voudront de nouveau après ça. »

John soupira et regarda longuement son fils. Finalement il se leva et dit :

« Ça te dirait qu'on parte de Beacon Hills pendant un petit mois ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu sais je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis un long moment et puis notre maison de vacance, celle où l'on allait quand ta mère était encore avec nous… elle est toujours là. »

« Je… Bien sûr que je voudrais mais pourquoi tu… ? »

« C'est une petite maison loin de tout. Tu pourras devenir fort là-bas et tu ne risqueras rien. »

Voyant le regard rempli de surprise de son fils il murmura :

« Et puis il serait temps que l'on fasse notre deuil… Et j'ai moi aussi besoin de vacances. Mon adjoint peut très bien s'occuper de la ville pendant un mois sans moi. »

Le regard rempli de larme, Stiles acquiesça finalement. Son père lui fit un grand sourire et commença à débarrasser en silence. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut terminé que Stiles dit :

« Tu sais que tu es le meilleur papa au monde ? »

Le cœur rempli de joie, John répondit fièrement :

« En même temps, mon fils est un héros, je me dois bien d'être un excellent père. »

Il fut donc décidé que Stiles et son père seraient absents durant un mois de Beacon Hills. John s'occupa des formalités pour son travail tandis que Stiles préparait le voyage. Malgré les événements accablants des jours précédents, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque son père rentra ce soir-là, les yeux pétillants. Tout était prêt pour leur voyage. Ils prirent la voiture du père de Stiles, celle qui restait 24/24 dans leur garage, John utilisant toujours sa voiture de fonction, et partirent en pleine nuit. Stiles ne s'encombra pas de prévenir ses amis et la meute. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir où il allait s'ils ne comptaient pas venir lui parler. Il avait toutefois déposé un papier sur son bureau, dans le cas où ils penseraient qu'il se soit fait enlevé. Sur celui-ci, une simple phrase était écrite :

_En voyage, bye_

Ils arrivèrent dans leur maison de vacance plusieurs heures plus tard. Père et fils se regardèrent en déglutissant difficilement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus venus ici… depuis la mort de Claudia. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et enfin Stiles sortit de la voiture, les jambes tremblantes. Son père fit de même et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la maison.

Un mois passa.

Il faisait jour et les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans le loft avec douceur. Derek était assis sur son fauteuil attitré et feuilletait un livre lorsqu'une exclamation retentit :

« Derek ! »

L'alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills leva un regard hanté vers son second, Scott. Malgré la présence de sa meute autour de lui tous les jours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un vide dans sa poitrine. Peut-être parce qu'il manquait un membre de ladite meute avec eux… Que celui-ci avait disparu et qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à le retrouver… Peut-être parce qu'il s'inquiétait bien plus que de raison… Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif et attendit que le brun reprenne la parole.

« Il est revenu. »

Derek écarquilla les yeux et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent tandis que Scott complétait, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion :

« Stiles est de retour. »

A dans une semaine pour la suite !


	3. Tu es celui qui a fui

**Titre de la fiction : « Never alone again »**

**Titre du chapitre : Tu es celui qui a fui…**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Réponses aux reviews des personnes n'ayant pas de compte directement sur mon profil !

**Note :** J'ai tellement appréciée vos reviews que j'ai décidé de faire une entorse à mes dates de parutions ! Voici donc en avance le chapitre 03 !

**Tu es celui qui a fui**

Stiles bailla ostensiblement et jeta un regard ennuyé au professeur. Monsieur Dublin, remplaçant de feu professeur Harris, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rendre son cours le plus ennuyant possible. Et, bien évidemment, cela obligeait Stiles à penser à autre chose, comme à son meilleur ami ou encore à Isaac qui lui jetaient des regards curieux depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans la salle.

Le professeur en le voyant avait osé faire une remarque désobligeante sur son absentéisme et Stiles lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire :

« Je suis moi aussi content de vous voir monsieur. Je ne pensais pas vous avoir autant manqué… »

Le professeur s'était alors retrouvé sans voix durant un instant, en recherche d'une remarque pertinente à faire mais l'avait simplement envoyé à sa place d'un geste.

Et l'heure s'écoulait lentement… Après une dizaine de minutes, Stiles sentit finalement son portable vibrer dans son jean et il le sortit pour y jeter un petit regard. Il eut un sourire involontaire en découvrant le message de Samuel, un jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré durant son mois de vacance. Sam avait un an de plus que lui, était blond aux yeux bleus et possédait une carrure impressionnante.

_Alors mon mage, cette rentrée ?_

Stiles répondit aussitôt, son sourire s'élargissant :

_Ennuyante à mourir… et toi les cours ?_

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps :

_Barbants. Tu me manques déjà._

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et tapota sur son clavier :

_Toi aussi. Passe le bonjour à Nath aussi._

Stiles tenta de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur le cours et jeta un dernier regard à son portable quand il vibra de nouveau.

_Evidemment._

« Peut-être que monsieur Stilinski pourrait répondre à cette question pour nous éclairer de ses lumières ? »

Stiles se figea en jetant un regard inquiet au professeur. Celui-ci se trouvait à côté de lui, et aucun doute permis, il l'avait vu taper sur son téléphone. D'un coup d'œil au tableau, Stiles vit un exercice en cours de rédaction.

« Vous voulez que je résolve cet exercice, c'est tout ? »

L'enseignant grinça des dents et murmura :

« Si vous y arrivez oui… »

Stiles haussa les épaules et répondit en souriant :

« Aucun problème. »

D'un geste fluide, il se redressa et s'avança jusqu'au tableau. Après plusieurs traits à la craie, il résolut l'exercice et fixa le professeur avec dédain. Un tel exercice ne méritait même pas qu'il y perde du temps dessus. Ceux que lui avait proposés Samuel durant son mois de vacance étaient bien plus compliqués.

Il reposa la craie et retourna s'asseoir, observant le professeur trépigner. Il perçut aussi du coin de l'œil les regards atterrés de ses camarades de classe et les ignora. Ce ne fut que lorsque la cloche sonnant la fin des cours retentit qu'il se tendit. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il resta assis, attendant que Scott et Isaac viennent le voir. Et comme il le pensait, son meilleur ami se mit devant son bureau tandis qu'Isaac bloquait la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Alors que Scott ouvrait la bouche, Stiles se leva et planta son regard dans le sien :

« Tu ne devais pas ne pas me parler ? »

« Que… Je… »

« Tu sais, les odeurs, la protection, tout ça…. »

« Stiles ! Je… Tu as disparu pendant un mois, sans donner de nouvelles ! Tu crois vraiment que ça ne nous a rien fait ? »

L'adolescent serra les dents et répondit aussitôt :

« J'ai pris des vacances, j'ai failli mourir tu te souviens ? »

« Tu as changé de numéro de téléphone ! On ne pouvait plus te joindre ! »

« Et… ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de me joindre de toute manière. Je ne fais plus parti de la meute de Derek. » Il accentua bien le prénom de l'alpha et mit ses affaires dans son sac. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et fixa avec ennui Isaac qui ne bougeait pas.

« Ecoutez les gars, vous avez fait votre choix. Maintenant vous allez me lâcher, je ne fais plus parti de votre meute, merci à vous pour ça. Et là je vais être en retard pour mon prochain cours donc si vous pouviez me laisser passer ça m'arrangerait. »

Il tentait de passer à travers la barrière que faisait Isaac lorsque Scott dit :

« Tu fais toujours parti de la meute. On le sait, on le sent. »

« Ah bon ? Apparemment ce n'est que quand ça vous arrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un grand méchant rode dans les parages et vous avez besoin de moi pour faire des recherches ? »

La voix de Stiles claqua, forte, et Isaac fit malgré lui un pas en arrière. L'adolescent sourit avant de surprendre le regard surpris de Scott. Il grinça des dents et murmura :

« Le pire c'est que j'ai raison… Y'a donc un méchant qui rode. Super, raison de plus pour que vous me laissiez seul. Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas me laisser passer, je vais forcer le passage. »

« Stiles écoute, on l'a senti. Il y a deux semaines, on t'a senti souffrir, c'est donc que tu es encore un membre de la meute ! On ne pouvait pas t'atteindre, Derek est devenu fou ! »

L'adolescent se figea et les fixa un court instant avec surprise. Ils avaient senti… ? Ce n'était pas possible… il avait besoin d'y penser.

Soupirant, il murmura doucement :

« J'en ai assez. »

Il s'approcha de nouveau d'Isaac et posa sa main sur le bras du loup garou qui haussa un sourcil surpris. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait au sol, les quatre fers en l'air, hébété. Avant de sortir, Stiles murmura :

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

Il se dirigea ensuite comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à sa prochaine classe. La journée passa rapidement, malgré les tentatives d'approche que firent les membres de la meute. Lorsque ce fut la fin des cours, Stiles se dirigea vers sa Jeep et se figea en voyant la meute au grand complet entourant celle-ci. Et merde… Il fit un pas en arrière et grimaça. Apparemment il n'avait pas le choix. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son père. Il vit les loups garous le fixer avec concentration et il devina qu'ils l'écoutaient. Celui qui le fixait avec le plus d'intensité était évidemment Derek. A la deuxième sonnerie, John répondit :

« Fils ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix tremblante malgré lui, Stiles murmura :

« Je vais aller chez Sam un petit peu, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

John poussa un grognement et dit :

« Ils t'empêchent de rentrer à la maison ? »

« Je peux rentrer si je le veux… je veux juste voir Sam, il me manque déjà. Je serais à la maison un peu avant minuit, ça te va ? »

« Evidemment, fait attention et ne te fatigue pas trop. »

« Aucun souci papa. A ce soir ! »

Il raccrocha et fit demi-tour, pénétrant de nouveau dans le lycée à moitié vide. Il vit du coin de l'œil les loups garous se concerter avant que Scott et Derek ne le suivent. Il composa le numéro de Sam en vitesse et à la première sonnerie celui-ci décrocha :

« Stiles ? »

« J'arrive dans quelques secondes, y'a pas de souci ? »

« Nope, la voie est libre, vas-y doucement tout de même ! »

« Pas de problème. » Il raccrocha et accéléra le pas.

Il s'enferma dans une salle de classe vide et se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Derek et Scott pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe, celle-ci était vide de toute présence humaine.

Scott jeta un regard perdu à son alpha et murmura :

« Je ne comprends pas, son odeur a disparu… et puis ça sent… la forêt? »

Derek grogna doucement et fixa le vide avant de murmurer :

« Stiles a étudié durement durant le mois passé. Il va falloir qu'on aille voir Deaton, il doit savoir qu'elles sont les possibilités de Stiles désormais. »

Stiles se matérialisa dans une petite pièce, dans une maison entourée de forêt. Il soupira en vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes. Presque aussitôt Samuel le saisit et le maintint debout. Il lui fit un petit sourire et Sam soupira avant de dire :

« Tu ne devrais pas en abuser… »

Stiles acquiesça et murmura :

« Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne veux pas lui parler. »

« Il est stupide Stiles mais il faudra bien que vous ayez une conversation un jour ou l'autre. » Stiles baissa les yeux et se recula de l'étreinte de son ami.

« Je sais… Mais pas encore. »

Il prit place sur le lit de Samuel et jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre. Elle était de petit taille mais confortable. Il y avait un bureau remplit de grimoires, des stylos au sol, un lit deux places moelleux et une chaise.

Sam le laissa s'installer et prit lui-même place sur sa chaise avant de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, sa tête s'enfonçant doucement dans la couette moelleuse.

Il avait rencontré Samuel le deuxième jour de ses « vacances » et presque aussitôt un lien s'était crée entres eux. C'était probablement car Sam étudiait lui aussi le druidisme, bien qu'il ne possédait pas de réels pouvoirs comme Stiles. Ils étaient vite devenus amis, passant la majorité de leur temps à étudier ensemble.

Stiles avait énormément appris grâce à Sam. Celui-ci étudiait depuis de nombreuses années et il avait tellement à lui apprendre que c'en était intense. Sam voulait devenir un druide à temps plein tandis que Stiles voulait simplement pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaques. Il voulait aussi protéger son ancienne meute, même si celle-ci l'avait abandonné. Stiles sourit en se rappelant l'expression de Sam lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il faisait parti d'une meute de loups garous. Il avait été tellement extatique et heureux que son visage s'en était trouvé illuminé.

Stiles se reposa une petite heure avant de se redresser doucement. Sam lui jeta un regard inquiet en le voyant trébucher lorsqu'il se leva. Il demanda :

« Tu as faim ? »

L'estomac de l'adolescent gargouilla et il acquiesça. Il était 18h30 et ils mangèrent en compagnie des parents de Samuel, heureux de revoir l'ami de leur fils. Sam avait toujours été un solitaire et l'arrivée de Stiles parmi eux avait totalement changé l'attitude du blond. Une fois le repas terminé, ils sortirent dans le jardin et presque aussitôt Nath sauta sur Stiles, l'envoyant valdinguer plusieurs mètres plus loin. Nath était un ours mais aussi et surtout l'animal lié de Samuel. Tous les druides possédaient un animal qui leur correspondait totalement mais Stiles n'avait pas encore trouvé le sien.

L'ours l'écrasant, Stiles eut un petit rire et cria :

« Je me rends ! Pitié, Ô grand ours des montagnes, relâchez moi ! »

L'ours vautré sur lui se lécha les babines et posa sa truffe dans le cou de l'adolescent qui rit sous la chatouille.

« Nath, laisse-le respirer un peu, le pauvre ! » dit Samuel, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'ours se redressa après plusieurs secondes de chatouilles et vint se positionner tout contre son humain lié. Stiles se mit en position assise et dit :

« Vous faites un magnifique tableau, je vous envie un peu. »

Sam lui lança un regard surpris mais compréhensif. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis une conversation s'engagea. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, des druides, des études, de la meute, du temps, de leur famille… Bientôt minuit approcha et Stiles poussa un soupir. Il allait devoir rentrer chez lui. Il se redressa et fit un petit signe au blond qui le lui rendit en murmurant :

« N'hésite pas à passer quand bon te semble. Ton cercle sera toujours sûr ici. Je vérifierais de temps en temps celui de ta maison de vacance aussi. »

« Merci Sam. »

Stiles se concentra et petit à petit disparut de la vue de son ami. Il apparut dans sa chambre et vacilla doucement. Il s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Il était fatigué. Le bruit de la télévision résonnait dans la maison et il descendit doucement les escaliers, s'aidant du mur pour ne pas tomber. Comme il le pensait, son père était installé devant une série policière, détendu. En entendant son fils, il se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'inviter à venir près de lui. Stiles s'installa contre son père et poussa un petit soupir satisfait. En un mois, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Ils avaient enfin fait le deuil de Claudia et pouvaient en parler entre eux, un petit sourire triste sur leurs visages. Stiles écouta distraitement la télé et à la fin de la série il se redressa et dit bonne nuit à son père. Celui-ci prit alors la parole :

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

Stiles comprit qu'il sous entendait la rencontre avec la meute. Il soupira et murmura :

« Ils ont tenté de me parler, je n'ai pas pu les laisser faire. J'ai toujours ce sentiment d'abandon. Et dire qu'au début je voulais à tout prix qu'ils me gardent avec eux, maintenant je veux juste qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Et pourtant je suis sûr que s'il leur arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'intervenir. D'ailleurs ils ont laissé entendre la présence d'un grand méchant mais je n'ai pas plus d'infos. Tu feras attention papa, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr fiston. Dis-moi, tes barrières fonctionnent bien ? »

Stiles se concentra un instant pour sentir la barrière qui entourait la maison vibrer doucement. Il acquiesça doucement et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit et resta un instant immobile. La journée de demain serait violente, il le savait. Cette fois la meute ne le laisserait pas fuir aussi facilement. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand soudain un frémissement dans sa protection le fit se redresser d'un coup. Il se posta à sa fenêtre et vit plusieurs silhouettes tenter de passer à travers les protections qu'il avait mises en place. Il eut un petit sourire en les voyant se heurter au mur invisible. Derek, qui forçait comme un fou sur la surface invisible redressa soudain le visage et planta ses prunelles rouges dans celles, marron, du jeune homme. Stiles déglutit en y découvrant une étincelle de tristesse. Rapidement il fit un pas en arrière et se saisit de son téléphone. Bien qu'il ait changé de numéro pour ne pas être joignable durant son mois de vacance, il avait gardé en mémoire ceux de la meute. Il s'en saisit et tapota rapidement un message à l'alpha :

_Bonne chance, Hale._

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre un grognement de rage résonner dehors. Enfin, il reçut une réponse :

_Tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir, petit chaperon rouge._

Stiles ferma les yeux avec force et tenta de faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Il ne voulait plus penser à cette nuit-là, ni à la fois où Derek l'avait maintenu tendrement contre lui. Il déglutit et répondit avant d'éteindre son téléphone :

_Tu es celui qui a fui._

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Stiles grognon qui s'installa sur le siège passager de la voiture de fonction de son père. Comme sa Jeep était restée au lycée il était obligé d'aller en cours avec son père. Celui-ci le déposa devant le lycée et lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement. Stiles grimaça et sortit de la voiture, se dirigeant aussitôt vers sa classe. Il s'attendait à ce que la meute tente de l'intercepter une nouvelle fois mais rien ne se passa. Ils se contentaient de le regarder de loin. Les cours furent ennuyant et encore une fois il discuta avec Sam par texto. Alors que les cours venaient de prendre fin et qu'il sortait de l'établissement, il reçut un nouveau message, de Derek. Il se figea en fixant son téléphone, hésitant un instant avant de cliquer sur « Lire ». Il fronça les sourcils en suivant le message des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là… ? Sous ses yeux, trois petits mots :

_Je suis désolé_

Figé sur place, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas les membres de la meute qui le fixaient de loin, une étincelle d'espoir dans leurs prunelles. L'adolescent cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne sachant que faire. Devait-il lui répondre ? Mais lui dire quoi ? Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Pour l'avoir ignoré ? Pour l'avoir exclu de la meute ? Pour avoir tenté de l'intercepter le jour précédent ? Il se mordit la lèvre et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ne devait pas avoir d'espoir. Il ne devait pas…

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux en déposant une main sur sa poitrine et en lâchant son téléphone. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Sa barrière venait littéralement d'exploser. Que… ? Il tomba à genoux, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. La barrière qui entourait sa maison venait de lâcher. Pourquoi ? Qui avait bien pu… ? Et alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, plusieurs mains le saisirent et le remirent debout. Un regard vert teinté d'inquiétude le fixa avant que Derek ne murmure :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Déglutissant difficilement, Stiles dit d'une petite voix tremblante :

« La barrière a été pulvérisée… Mon père… Je dois le voir… Il faut… »

« Stiles ! Calme-toi. Essai de l'appeler avant de paniquer ! »

L'adolescent acquiesça doucement, récupéra son portable au sol et composa le numéro de son père d'une main tremblante. Après deux sonneries, John répondit d'une voix calme :

« Fiston ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Stiles inspira profondément, reprenant peu à peu le dessus.

« Je… Tu es au poste ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui tout va bien. Je n'ai pas pu rentrer à l'heure, un incident de dernière minute. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Stiles se trouva soudainement incapable de parler. Les yeux dans le vide, il répétait inlassablement dans son esprit :

Il va bien, mon père va bien. Tout va bien.

Derek, entendant l'exclamation inquiète du Shérif au téléphone, récupéra celui-ci et prit la parole :

« Shérif, Derek à l'appareil. »

Stiles entendit le rugissement de rage de son père et cette fois ses jambes lâchèrent. Derek le maintint de justesse contre lui et dit :

« Calmez-vous Shérif. Stiles va bien il est au lycée. Apparemment la barrière entourant votre maison a été détruite et Stiles a paniqué. »

John dut parler car Stiles vit Derek hausser un sourcil avant de le fixer avec inquiétude.

« Je le ramène chez moi. Vous savez où j'habite n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda l'alpha.

Après quelques secondes, toujours en fixant l'adolescent avec inquiétude, il dit :

« Bien Shérif, à tout de suite ! »

Alors que le loup garou raccrochait, Stiles se rendit finalement compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Entouré de toute la meute, hormis Peter évidemment, il se trouvait dans une position de faiblesse. Il déglutit et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'alpha. Il murmura doucement :

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste été surpris. »

Derek poussa un grognement et le tira derrière lui sans ménagement. Stiles protesta plusieurs fois d'une petite voix mais il se laissa finalement entraîner. Avec la destruction de sa barrière, une partie de ses pouvoirs avait disparu d'un coup et il était horriblement fatigué. Il grimaça tandis que Derek le jetait sans ménagement dans sa voiture.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil en découvrant celle-ci. Après l'accident avec son ancienne voiture, il aurait cru que le loup garou aurait changé de type de véhicule mais apparemment il en fallait plus pour le décourager. Cette nouvelle camaro était le portait craché de l'ancienne. Stiles sentit les regards inquiets de la meute tandis que l'alpha se mettait au volant. Scott prit la parole, inquiet :

« Stiles… Tu n'as pas l'air bien… »

L'apprenti druide lui jeta un petit regard surpris et marmonna :

« C'est rien… »

Scott serra les dents et jeta un regard implorant à Derek qui soupira :

« Stiles, on peut entendre ton cœur. Tu mens. On peut aussi sentir ta peur et ta faiblesse. Et crois moi, c'est loin d'être agréable. »

L'adolescent serra les dents et jeta un regard colérique à l'alpha avant de dire :

« Ma barrière vient d'exploser. En plus de la douleur et de la faiblesse que cela engendre sur moi, ça signifie que quelqu'un possédant de grands pouvoirs se trouve en ville. Comme je suis lycéen et censé être en cours, ça signifie que cette personne n'en avait pas après moi mais après mon père qui aurait dû être chez moi. Et la seule raison que je trouve à ça c'est moi ! Alors non ça ne va pas ! Oui j'ai peur et oui je suis faible ! Mais si vous ne me lâchez pas dans les secondes qui viennent, je jure de tous vous envoyer chier ! Je peux encore conduire et je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

Il reprit son souffle et poussa un petit gémissement. Merde, malgré ses belles paroles, il avait réellement été affaibli. La prochaine fois, avant de créer une barrière de protection aussi puissante, il y réfléchirait à deux fois. Inconsciemment il se recroquevilla et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il n'entendit que vaguement l'excuse de Scott avant que la voiture ne démarre. Il se laissa aller contre la vitre en contrôlant ses inspirations et expirations. Il devait rester calme, ne pas se laisser aller. Il avait perdu trop d'énergie d'un coup, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en utiliser encore, ou alors les événements d'il y a deux semaines recommenceraient. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, il reprit le contrôle et demanda à l'alpha :

« Pourquoi on va chez toi ? »

« Ton père pense que ta maison n'est pas sûre pour toi vu ton état actuel. Il nous rejoint au loft. »

« D'accord… »

Il y eut un petit silence avant que le loup garou ne demande :

« Pourquoi la destruction de la barrière t'a-t-elle affaiblie ? »

Stiles lui jeta un petit regard surpris avant de fixer la route devant lui. Il hésita un instant puis murmura :

« C'est une barrière puissante, j'ai dû la lier à mon pouvoir pour la créer. Or mon pouvoir est aussi relié à ma vie. Lorsque la barrière a été détruite, le lien l'a été aussi. L'équilibre que je maintiens en général entre mon pouvoir et ma vie a été rompu. »

« Cette douleur que tu as ressenti au lycée, lorsque la barrière a été détruite… c'est la même que celle qu'on a tous partagé avec toi il y a deux semaines. »

Stiles secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche et dit :

« Non… La raison pour laquelle j'ai ressenti cette douleur est la même mais pas la douleur en elle-même. »

Derek ne semblant pas avoir compris, il continua :

« Il y a deux semaines, j'ai perdu tout contrôle. La douleur que j'ai ressentie était tellement puissante que je me suis protégé en m'enfermant dans mon propre esprit. La douleur de tout à l'heure n'est rien du tout en comparaison. Mais je suis étonné que tu ais pu ressentir ma douleur à ce moment là. Au vu de la distance et de notre faible lien, tu n'aurais rien dû ressentir, tout comme le reste de la meute. »

Derek poussa un grognement et dit :

« Même si tu es persuadé de ne plus faire parti de ma meute, tu restes un membre de celle-ci, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Stiles renifla doucement et murmura :

« C'était votre décision de m'exclure… »

Stiles vit le loup garou ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre avant de se raviser. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux et ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion, de toute façon. Ils arrivèrent finalement au loft quelques minutes plus tard et Stiles sortit de la voiture en se concentrant pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses forces. Lorsque Derek fit mine de l'aider, il détourna le regard et passa devant lui en silence. Il ne vit pas le regard triste que l'alpha lui lança et pénétra dans l'appartement du loup-garou.

Il avait pensé que le loft aurait changé depuis son départ mais rien n'avait bougé. Son pouf près de celui de Derek était toujours là. Il le fixa un instant avant de se diriger vers le canapé où il s'effondra. Bon sang ce qu'il était fatigué ! Il ferma les yeux et poussa un petit grognement. Il pouvait bien se reposer un peu avant l'arrivé de son père. Il jeta un petit regard à l'alpha qui s'était assis sur sa chaise et le fixait avec curiosité mais aussi inquiétude. Stiles eut un petit rire et marmonna :

« Je ne vais pas me briser… Je suis juste fatigué. »

Le loup garou secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche et répondit :

« Ton père a paniqué au téléphone lorsque je lui ai dit que la barrière avait été détruite. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi celle-ci était reliée à ta vie mais ça lui semblait très important. Et s'il s'inquiète, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas sans raison. »

Stiles soupira et grogna :

« J'aurais pu mourir, tout simplement. »

**A bientôt pour la suite!**


	4. La meute

**Titre de la fiction : « Never alone again »**

**Titre du chapitre : La meute**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Réponses aux reviews des personnes n'ayant pas de compte directement sur mon profil !

Bonne lecture !

**La meute**

Stiles soupira et grogna :

« J'aurais pu mourir, tout simplement. »

Il vit Derek se tendre en le fixant avec horreur et il demanda, les dents serrées de rage :

« Et pourquoi as-tu crée une telle barrière si elle met ta vie en péril ? C'est complètement stupide ! »

« Peut-être car je ne voulais plus te voir pénétrer dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ? Peut-être car je voulais tout simplement dormir en paix sans penser qu'un ennemi de la meute pourrait s'en prendre à moi et à mon père durant notre sommeil ? »

« Si tu veux être protégé il te suffit de rester derrière moi, je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver ! » claqua la voix de l'alpha, ses yeux brillant durant une seconde d'un éclat écarlate.

Stiles ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il rétorqua :

« Ah oui c'est vrai… vous voulez tous me protéger… C'est sûr qu'en m'excluant de la meute je peux rester cacher derrière toi… »

Derek se redressa et s'approcha du plus jeune en grognant. Malgré lui, l'adolescent se recroquevilla et fixa avec inquiétude l'alpha. Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal mais… il était tout de même impressionnant. Et hot.

Derek se pencha sur le canapé, une de ses mains venant tout naturellement saisir la nuque de l'apprenti druide. Stiles se tendit en se courbant en arrière, découvrant inconsciemment sa gorge. Derek la fixa un instant avant d'approcher son visage et de poser ses dents sur la veine palpitante du plus jeune. Stiles poussa un gémissement en fermant les yeux. Bon sang, même s'il s'agissait d'un rituel de loup garou, qu'est ce que c'était étrange et agréable d'être à la merci de l'alpha. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et il s'accrocha malgré lui à la veste du brun. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que Derek remonta doucement son visage vers le sien, fixant avec stupeur l'adolescent tremblant tout contre lui. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et se recula, lâchant la nuque de Stiles qui retomba sur le canapé en haletant.

Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence et, alors que l'adolescent allait demander des explications sur le geste du plus vieux, la porte du loft s'ouvrit d'un coup et le Shérif pénétra comme une tornade dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit Stiles, vivant bien que perturbé, il poussant un profond soupir et marmonna :

« Tu vas finir par me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, fiston. »

Stiles déglutit et reprit doucement le contrôle de son corps. Il répondit enfin :

« Mais non ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je te fasse manger des aliments sains ? »

John poussa un petit soupir et marmonna :

« Sale gosse. »

Derek, qui assistait à la scène de loin, les interrompit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Stiles lui jeta un regard inquiet et répondit :

« Je vais retourner chez moi et créer une nouvelle barrière. »

Derek fronça les sourcils et haussa le ton :

« Créer une nouvelle barrière ? Tu veux vraiment te retrouver agonisant alors que ça ne sert à rien ? »

Stiles se redressa et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de dire :

« Ce sera une barrière plus faible, juste pour protéger la maison. De plus si l'inconnu s'attaque de nouveau à ma protection, je serais aussitôt prévenu et je pourrais intervenir plus rapidement. »

John qui jusque-là se contentait de les fixer avec curiosité, intervint :

« Fiston, je ne pense pas que te téléporter directement à la maison après la rupture de ta protection soit une bonne idée. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu seras faible pendant plusieurs minutes après le transfert. »

Stiles grommela et fixa le sol un instant avant de dire :

« Très bien je ne me téléporterais pas, mais je mettrais tout de même une barrière en place. »

John soupira et acquiesça. Il se tourna ensuite vers Derek et dit :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Stiles et la meute, mais je compte sur toi pour le protéger de cette nouvelle menace. »

Stiles redressa vivement la tête et cria :

« Quoi… ? Mais non je… »

« Stiles ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul avec une menace inconnue alors qu'une meute de loup garou peut te protéger. Malgré tes nouvelles aptitudes, tu as toi aussi tes faiblesses. La preuve en est donnée avec la destruction de ta barrière. Si tu t'étais retrouvé à la maison, tu n'aurais pas pu te défendre. »

« Je… »

« Ne discute pas ! » cria le Shérif en le foudroyant du regard. L'adolescent grimaça et jeta une œillade de rage à l'alpha. Tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Bon peut-être pas mais quand même !

« Shérif je prendrais grand soin de votre fils. » dit-il d'une voix pompeuse en souriant doucement au plus jeune. Stiles grimaça et les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler :

« J'en reviens pas ! On me confit à la garde d'un loup garou, suspecté de meurtre et incapable de rester calme en ma présence ! Et en plus il m'a embrassé ! Il va recommencer papa ! Il a failli le faire deux minutes avant que tu n'arrives ! Et après il fuit et fait comme si de rien n'était. Eh bien je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

Le lycéen se redressa totalement et jeta un regard de défi au loup garou avant de fixer son père. Il s'attendait à le voir choqué et horrifié mais pas rassuré. Il grimaça en murmurant :

« Papa… ? »

« Je me disais bien qu'il devait y avoir une raison à tout ça ! Derek t'a exclu de la meute après votre… baiser ? »

Le regard triste que lui lança son fils confirma ses doutes et il se tourna de nouveau vers le loup garou :

« Eh bien raison de plus pour qu'il te surveille. Ça vous permettra peut-être de régler votre problème. Et bien que j'ai du mal à accepter le fait qu'un adulte ait embrassé mon fils, un homme qui plus est, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que tu redeviens normal. Ne plus t'entendre parler sans réfléchir m'a manqué fiston. C'est plus difficile de te faire cracher des informations quand tu réfléchis avant de parler. »

« Papa… Tes raisons sont stupides. »

« Qu'importe, c'est ce que ta mère aurait dit dans cette situation et tu le sais. »

Soupirant, Stiles ne jeta même pas un regard au loup garou avant de se diriger vers la porte du loft.

« On peut rentrer maintenant ? »

« Oui mais je travaille ce soir alors Derek est invité à la maison. »

Stiles manqua s'étouffer et cria :

« Quoi ?! Ah non ! Pas question ! »

« Fiston il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ! »

« Si ! J'ai qu'à aller chez Sam ! Je suis sûr qu'il m'accepterait chez lui pour la nuit ! »

« Et moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu restes à la maison et pas de magie avant plusieurs jours. Je ne veux plus te voir dans le même état qu'il y a deux semaines alors tu recharge tes batteries ! »

« Papa… » Gémit doucement l'adolescent en lui jetant un regard de chien battu.

John haussa un sourcil et dit :

« Ton expression ne vaux toujours pas celles que faisaient Scott, ça ne marche pas. » se tournant ensuite vers Derek il continua « Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de mon fils. Mais si tu tentes quoique ce soit sans son consentement ou que tu le fais souffrir, je te tuerais. »

Il lui jeta un regard menaçant et sortit finalement du loft, entrainant un Stiles rouge de honte et de colère à sa suite.

L'apprenti druide poussa un hurlement de rage en se jetant sur son lit. Merde ! Pourquoi quelqu'un s'attaquait-il à lui à peine il revenait à Beacon Hills ? Il aurait pu rester tranquillement à ignorer la meute si cette menace n'était pas venue lui poser problème. Il grimaça et frappa avec rage son oreiller. Et maintenant Derek devait le surveiller. Stiles devait avouer que cette idée ne le réjouissait absolument pas. Le fait de le revoir aujourd'hui et d'être aussi proche de lui l'avait perturbé un peu plus. Il avait pu sentir une tension entre eux et il était persuadé que Derek avait failli l'embrasser de nouveau. Pourquoi… ? Stiles devait avouer que l'alpha était hot et carrément attractif mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. Il savait aussi que Derek était hétéro, la preuve en était donnée avec Paige, Kate et Jennifer. Alors pourquoi… ? Voulait-il l'empêcher de s'éloigner de la meute en le liant avec des sentiments ? Ou alors c'était simplement une attraction passagère ? Bon sang il ne comprenait plus rien !

Il resta un moment à déprimer dans son lit, laissant la rage et l'incompréhension le submerger. Enfin, il se décida à bouger et il rejoint son père dans le salon. Celui-ci lui fit un petit geste et l'invita à venir près de lui. Stiles soupira et marmonna :

« Tu veux des détails c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Explique-moi ta relation avec Derek. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et dit :

« Y'a pas de relation entre nous. C'est juste que… Lorsque j'étais coincé dans la voiture ce soir-là, il a réussi à me rejoindre et il m'a embrassé. Je pensais que j'allais mourir et il était réellement paniqué. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, on a juste… On s'est juste embrassé comme ça. Et puis lorsque je me suis réveillé de mon coma, il m'a dit « Nous étions dans le feu de l'action, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. » et juste après ça il m'a exclu de la meute pour me protéger. »

John soupira et dit :

« Et tout à l'heure ? »

« Je… C'est étrange, après tout c'est un loup garou alors il a des réactions étranges. Tout à l'heure il m'a… enfin c'est compliqué et gênant. Disons qu'il a failli m'embrasser. »

John restant silencieux, Stiles reprit :

« Tu crois qu'il ressent quelque chose ? Je ne comprends rien ! »

« Fiston, avant de te demander ce qu'il peut ressentir, peut-être que tu devrais te demander ce que toi, tu ressens. »

Stiles déglutit et baissa les yeux au sol, gêné :

« Si… Si je venais à éprouver des sentiments pour un homme, qui plus est un adulte, ça ne te ferais vraiment rien ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais je préférerais te voir heureux que de te voir déprimer comme durant le mois dernier. Ne te méprends pas fiston, j'ai adoré ta compagnie mais je sais que tu serais bien plus heureux si tu étais de nouveau en bons termes avec la meute. »

Stiles acquiesça doucement et murmura, la voix tremblante :

« Mais ils m'ont abandonnés et trahis. On n'exclut pas un membre que l'on apprécie tu ne crois pas ? Et dire que j'ai appris à me défendre pour eux et que maintenant, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je les mets de nouveau en danger papa. Les problèmes vont recommencer à cause de moi, je le sens. »

John soupira et attira son fils dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse et il murmura :

« Laisse-toi un peu de temps pour leur pardonner et laisse-les s'excuser une bonne dizaine de fois avant de leur laisser un petit espoir. »

Stiles eut un petit rire et se recula. Il hésita un instant avant de demander :

« La présence de Derek ce soir est vraiment obligatoire ? »

« Oui fiston, je serais plus rassuré de le savoir avec moi. Malgré ses mauvais côtés, je sais qu'il tient à toi et qu'il fera tout pour te protéger. »

« D'accord… mais j'aimerai apposer une barrière autour de toi. Je sais que tu ne veux plus que j'utilise ma magie pour le moment mais ça me rassurerai de le faire. »

John grogna son accord et Stiles lui fit un grand sourire en se concentrant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pouvait voir son père auréolé d'une douce lumière verte. Si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal, il serait aussitôt prévenu. Fier de lui, il fit un petit sourire à John qui le lui rendit. Lorsque ce fut l'heure de manger, John se prépara à partir au boulot tout en laissant de quoi acheter des pizzas pour son fils et Derek. Alors qu'il enfilait sa veste, la sonnette retentit et Stiles se tendit. Derek était là.

Ce fut John qui ouvrit la porte à l'alpha, l'adolescent restant figé sur le canapé.

« Entre Derek. J'allais partir. »

« Bien Shérif. »

« Stiles, pas de bêtises ! Et à part une petite barrière pour la maison, plus de magie ! C'est clair ? »

« Oui papa… »

« Derek j'ai laissé de quoi commander des pizzas. Bonne soirée à vous les enfants. »

Stiles grommela tandis que le Shérif sortait finalement de la maison avec un dernier geste de la main. Déglutissant, il jeta finalement un regard curieux à l'alpha. Debout sur le pas de la porte, il ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Après quelques secondes d'un petit silence gêné, Stiles dit :

« Tu veux quoi comme pizza ? Moi j'en prends une aux quatre fromages. »

« Calzone. »

« Okay je commande. Assied-toi, tu me stresses. »

Derek poussa un grognement et prit place sur un fauteuil, son regard ne lâchant plus les gestes de l'adolescent qui se sentit rapidement gêné. Après avoir passé commande au téléphone, Stiles se tourna vers la télévision et monta le son, tentant d'ignorer le loup garou à ses côtés. Chose difficile à faire, surtout quand celui-ci vous fixait avec force. Après plusieurs minutes, Stiles soupira et se tourna vers le plus vieux :

« Quoi ? »

Haussant un sourcil, Derek haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'écran, ignorant le plus jeune. Lorsque les pizzas arrivèrent, ils mangèrent en silence. Stiles jetaient de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil au plus vieux, cherchant à deviner ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Une fois le repas terminé, Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans un mot pour l'alpha. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et attrapa aussitôt le bras de l'adolescent qui se figea.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de calme pour refaire une barrière. »

« Je viens avec toi. » grogna l'alpha.

Stiles haussa les épaules et marmonna :

« Du moment que tu restes silencieux ça me va. »

Ils montèrent à l'étage et Stiles s'installa sur son lit, les jambes croisées. Derek s'appuya contre le mur et le fixa avec curiosité. L'adolescent se concentra, ignorant le regard du plus vieux et imagina une barrière entourant sa maison. Cette fois-ci il dissocia la barrière de son pouvoir et cela lui prit un petit moment avant de la stabiliser. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il poussa un petit soupir et s'effondra en arrière sur ses coussins.

« Stiles ? Tout va bien ? »

« Hn, la forme. »

Derek hésita un instant avant de murmurer :

« Je suis en bas si tu as besoin de moi. »

Stiles acquiesça doucement et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué il allait probablement s'endormir en quelques secondes. Son réveil était déjà mis pour le lendemain matin, tout allait bien.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua ce fut l'extrême chaleur l'entourant. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se figea en comprenant sa situation. Derek se trouvait collé contre lui, dans son lit.

Oh mon dieu !

Pourquoi Derek était-il dans son lit ? Mais surtout, pourquoi Derek était-il dans son lit, à moitié nu !? Stiles écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'en plus d'être collé contre lui, Derek avait un bras passé sous son corps, le maintenant étroitement contre son torse. Le nez contre le cou de l'alpha, le visage de celui-ci posé contre ses cheveux, Stiles n'osait plus respirer.

Devait-il bouger ? Réveiller l'alpha ? Lui demander des explications ?

Stiles tenta tant bien que mal de s'écarter du loup garou qui grogna doucement avant de resserrer son étreinte. Stiles déglutit et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Malgré lui il se revoyait un mois plus tôt, le nez collé contre le torse de l'alpha, lui murmurant qu'il sentait bon et qu'il était chaud. Et malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser la même chose à l'heure actuelle.

« Derek ? » murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'alpha grogna une nouvelle fois avant de remonter l'une de ses jambes pour la passer par-dessus le corps à sa merci. Stiles grimaça et dit de nouveau :

« Derek ? Je voudrais… bouger ? »

L'alpha ouvrit enfin un œil fatigué avant de fixer le corps contre lui et de sourire. Stiles écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ce sourire qu'il ne connaissait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait vu que deux types de sourires. Le faux qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait besoin de mentir et celui qu'il faisait quand Stiles ou un membre de sa meute faisait le pitre.

Mais celui-ci était juste… _craquant_ pensa aussitôt Stiles. Malheureusement celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps. Seulement quelques secondes avant que Derek ne se réveille complètement. Il grogna en se reculant, libérant le corps du plus jeune qui se redressa d'un bond et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Bon sang y'avait pas moyen de perturber quelqu'un par un tel sourire si tôt le matin !

Stiles se déshabilla rapidement, le cœur battant la chamade. Hier il s'était endormi tout habillé et il avait besoin de se sentir propre. Il se jeta sous la douche et soupira en sentant le jet bouillant claquer sur sa peau. Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Une fois bien propre et changé, il sortit avec hésitation de la salle de bain, jetant un regard inquiet vers son lit. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que Derek n'était plus là.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de sa chambre, il sursauta d'un coup. Il grimaça en se précipitant jusqu'à son réveil pour le désactiver. 9h. Il lui restait une quarantaine de minutes pour prendre son petit déjeuner et retourner à l'école. Las, il descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta sur le pas de la cuisine. Derek et son père prenaient leurs cafés en silence. Stiles grimaça, cette situation était réellement étrange. Il s'installa près d'eux et se servit un verre de lait frais. Et il but, en silence. Non vraiment, cette situation était ridicule ! Malgré lui, un petit sourire joua un instant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à rire. John et Derek levèrent les yeux et lui jetèrent un regard curieux.

« Fiston ? »

Le corps secoué de rire, Stiles répondit difficilement :

« Nan mais c'est… c'est juste… vous… la situation… ! »

Derek poussa un petit soupir et murmura :

« Idiot… »

Stiles releva la tête pour le voir sourire et son cœur manqua un battement. Il se reprit finalement et finit son petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec son père. Lorsque ce fut l'heure pour lui d'aller en cours, John dit :

« Derek va t'emmener au lycée et ce soir tu rentres avec ta voiture. Les gens vont commencer à penser qu'elle est abandonnée si elle reste immobile trop longtemps. »

Stiles acquiesça, mit sa veste et récupéra son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie, rapidement suivi par Derek. L'adolescent pénétra dans la camaro et attendit que l'alpha fasse de même. Lorsque celui-ci démarra en silence, Stiles murmura doucement :

« Merci. »

Derek haussa un sourcil surpris et lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Pour être resté à la maison avec moi. Pour tenter de recoller les morceaux. Pour t'être… excusé. »

L'alpha se tortilla un instant sur son siège et murmura :

« Je… Je suis désolé. Je voulais te protéger mais je ne trouvais pas de solution. Tu as été à l'hôpital si longtemps que j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller... Je pensais que c'était la seule solution pour te protéger…Mais lorsqu'on a senti ta douleur il y a deux semaines, j'ai compris que j'avais tout faux. Comment je peux te protéger si je ne sais même pas où tu es ? Si tu es loin de la meute c'est encore pire. C'était juste horrible, de te savoir en danger et de ne rien pouvoir faire c'était… j'étais… »

« Derek, » l'interrompit l'adolescent, sentant la détresse de son alpha « Ce mois loin de vous a été… dur. J'ai vraiment cru que vous m'aviez abandonné et trahi et j'avais besoin de distance pour me retrouver. Je… Je fais encore parti de la meute alors ? Vous… Tu veux encore de moi ? »

Derek se rangea rapidement sur le bas-côté de la route et jeta un long regard au plus jeune. Stiles se mordait la lèvre en évitant les yeux de l'alpha et en jouant avec ses mains.

« Stiles. Regarde-moi s'il te plait ? »

L'adolescent hésita un instant et osa enfin plonger son regard dans celui du loup garou.

« Tu es un membre de cette meute, tu l'as toujours été. J'ai été stupide et… Je sais qu'il va falloir du temps pour que tu me… nous pardonnes mais nous serons toujours là pour toi. Je ne veux plus jamais perdre un membre de ma meute… de ma famille. Plus jamais. »

Les yeux brillants de joie malgré lui, Stiles acquiesça vivement et laissa un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres durant un instant. Bon sang, il savait qu'il ne devait pas leur pardonner aussi facilement mais… d'être de nouveau accepté par l'alpha lui faisait un bien fou ! C'était comme si une partie de lui avait retrouvé vie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, Stiles sortit de la camaro en faisant un simple signe de la main à Derek et regarda la voiture du brun s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Scott, accompagné d'Isaac et Allison le fixer avec curiosité et espoir. Déglutissant, Stiles inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers eux. Il vit le regard de son meilleur ami s'écarquiller et put observer ses mains se crisper avant de se tendre lorsque l'adolescent se mit en face de lui.

Stiles resta silencieux, attendant un premier geste venant du loup garou. Scott comprit le message car il dit piteusement :

« Tu nous pardonneras un jour… ? »

« Scott… Il me sera plus facile de pardonner les autres que toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami… et tu es sensé savoir comment me traiter. Tu es sensé savoir que je ne supporte pas la solitude. Alors je ne te pardonne pas encore, mais je te laisse une chance. Si tu redeviens mon meilleur ami comme avant, je te pardonnerais. »

Stiles vit les yeux de son ami se remplir de larmes et il grimaça. Scott savait vraiment comment faire de grands yeux de chien battu. Il acquiesça vivement et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Stiles put voir les regards heureux que lui lancèrent Allison et Isaac et il eut un petit sourire en retour. Bien, tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Les cours passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Stiles reprenait petit à petit ses repères avec les membres de la meute. Oh il ne leur avait pas totalement pardonné mais… il s'autorisait à trainer avec eux, à les laisser parler et s'excuser. Lorsque ce fut la fin des cours, il les rejoignit dehors, devant sa jeep. Encore légèrement mal à l'aise, il se détendit en voyant Derek arriver. C'était étrange mais en même temps, le fait de savoir que l'alpha était près de lui le calmait.

Ils discutèrent un instant de tout et de rien et, alors que Stiles allait rentrer chez lui, Derek murmura :

« Réunion au loft ce soir, soit présent. »

Stiles eut un petit sourire et acquiesça. Il monta dans sa jeep et, sur un signe de la main, s'éloigna au volant de sa voiture.

John arriva tôt chez lui ce soir là. Il était malgré lui inquiet pour son fils. Stiles avait toujours eu le chic pour se mettre dans le pétrin et, depuis que le Shérif avait appris que des loups garous courraient la nuit dans la forêt aux alentours et que son fils trainait avec eux, il était loin d'être rassuré.

De plus, lorsque Stiles s'était retrouvé séparé de la meute, il s'était peu à peu renfermé sur lui-même, comme après la mort de Claudia. John avait espéré que leur retour à Beacon Hills rendrait son fils de nouveau souriant et joyeux et pourtant… cela faisait déjà deux jours et Stiles se renfermait toujours un peu plus sur lui-même. John ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant. Son dernier espoir résidait en Derek. Et même si, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, celui-ci pouvait nourrir des sentiments… étranges pour son fils, le shérif ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que l'alpha était la clé du bonheur de son fils.

Pourtant ce soir-là, quand il vit le regard lumineux de Stiles et son petit sourire, il put distinctement sentir son cœur se serrer de joie. Bon sang ce que ce sourire lui avait manqué !

« Alors fiston, on a passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Yep ! Ah et… Papa ? Ce soir je vais chez Derek… tu sais pour voir… comme ça ? »

John eut un petit sourire et répondit tout naturellement :

« Bien sûr fiston, mais tu rentres avant minuit ! Demain tu as lycée. »

« Ouep, pas de problème. »

La soirée se déroula rapidement, Stiles ne pouvant s'empêcher de décrire à son père les différentes réactions des membres de la meute en le voyant avec Derek. Vers 21h, Stiles prit ses clés de voiture et sur un signe de la main à son père, il partit chez l'alpha. En arrivant devant le loft, il coupa le moteur et resta un petit moment dans la voiture. Malgré lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement nerveux. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il sortit finalement de la voiture et se dirigea vers le loft. Alors qu'il allait se saisir de la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un Derek…. Semble-t-il en colère.

Stiles se figea aussitôt. La peur lui saisit les entrailles et il fixa avec effroi l'alpha. Avait-il changé d'avis ? Allait-il de nouveau le rejeter ?

Derek le fixa un instant avant de soupirer et de lui attraper le bras. D'un mouvement sec, il le projeta dans le loft et marmonna :

« Inutile de rester planté devant le loft indéfiniment. Va t'asseoir ! »

Stiles se rétablit in-extremis et jeta un petit regard surpris à l'alpha avant de sourire doucement. Il fit un signe de la main aux autres membres de la meute et prit place sur son pouf. Isaac, Allison et Scott lui firent de magnifiques sourires qui réchauffèrent le cœur de l'adolescent tandis que les autres se contentèrent d'un petit signe de la tête. Malgré leurs gestes d'amitié, l'apprenti druide put clairement sentir une tension dans le groupe. Il prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

« Quoi de neuf ? »

La tension diminua d'un coup à ses paroles et Derek, prenant place sur son tabouret, répondit :

« Nous avons décidé de nous réunir pour comprendre qui t'en voulait et aussi pour discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Stiles acquiesça doucement et dit :

« Autant commencer par ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois alors… Ca ne pourra nous faire que du bien… n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek inspira un grand coup et murmura :

« Je m'excuse encore une fois, ma décision fut stupide et tu en as payé le prix fort. La meute s'est également retrouvée affaiblie après ton départ… Tout ça à cause de moi. Je ne suis pas un très bon alpha. »

Stiles resta un moment silencieux, trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit. C'était tellement rare que Derek se remette ainsi en question ! Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Scott intervint :

« Nous ne sommes pas non plus innocents. Nous avons accepté cette décision. Nous pensions que c'était pour ton bien mais nous avions tort. J'avais tort, je te connais depuis l'école maternelle et j'aurais dû savoir quoi faire… j'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne décision. Je n'ai rien fait et je m'en excuse. »

Stiles hocha doucement la tête et écouta attentivement tous les membres de la meute lui présenter des excuses. Lorsque ce fut fini, il inspira un grand coup et dit :

« Je m'excuse d'être parti un mois sans rien dire. Je voulais juste prendre un peu de distance et contrôler mes nouveaux dons de druide pour éviter de vous inquiéter de nouveau. Je… Je m'excuse aussi pour vous avoir autant inquiété durant les incidents précédents mon départ. »

Un petit silence suivit ses excuses et il grimaça :

« Bon maintenant que c'est dit, on passe à autre chose ? »

Derek acquiesça et demanda :

« Selon toi qui peut t'en vouloir ? Et pour quelles raisons ? »

Stiles hésita un instant et murmura :

« Car je suis un druide avec des pouvoirs innés. Il existe deux types de druides. Le type qui apprend mais ne possède pas de pouvoirs et le type qui possède déjà des pouvoirs de naissance et doit apprendre à les contrôler. Comme vous vous en doutez je suis du deuxième type et c'est plutôt rare. Il est possible pour quelqu'un sans pouvoir de me voler les miens à partir d'un certain rituel. Mais bon de ce que j'ai compris il faut plusieurs conditions. Je dois donner mon accord pour permettre à mes pouvoirs de se détacher de moi, ce doit être durant une pleine lune, proche d'un nematon… »

Stiles vit Derek grimacer et se tut, attendant qu'il prenne la parole :

« La pleine lune et le nematon ne sont pas très loin… Mais il n'y a aucune raison que tu donnes ton accord n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles eut un petit rire et murmura :

« Tu as deviné n'est-ce pas ? J'ai un gros point faible… et c'est mes sentiments. Quiconque veut mes pouvoirs n'aura qu'à prendre mon père en otage et j'obéirai aussitôt. Mais pas que mon père… si un membre de la meute se retrouve en danger, je ferais probablement la même chose. »

Derek grogna doucement et Scott intervint :

« Mais ce n'est pas si grave si tu perds tes pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles vit Derek se tendre en le fixant avec gravité et il eut un maigre sourire.

« Mes pouvoirs sont directement liés à ma vie. Si je perds mes pouvoirs, je meurs. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Plusieurs grognements retentirent dans la pièce et l'adolescent frissonna doucement. Dieu que c'était agréable d'être entouré de loups garous. Apparemment ils ne voulaient pas le voir mort. Stiles nota toutefois que le grognement le plus prononcé venait de sa droite. Derek avait les yeux rougeoyants et ses dents étaient pointues.

« Hey doucement les gars, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais laisser une telle chose se produire ! J'ai déjà créé une barrière autour de mon père pour pouvoir intervenir rapidement si quelque chose devait lui arriver et ma maison est protégée. »

« Ta dernière barrière t'a fait plus de mal que de bien si je me souviens bien… » Murmura Derek.

« Erreur de débutant. » Rétorqua Stiles.

Durant cette réunion, il fut décidé que les membres de la meute devraient toujours être accompagnés de quelqu'un la nuit et dans les endroits isolés. De plus, des séances d'entraînements auraient lieux les week-ends pour garder la meute en forme et la présence des humains était également souhaitée. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Stiles se rappela un détail et demanda :

« Au fait… le loup garou qui m'avait attaqué il y a un mois, il est devenu quoi ? Et ce grand méchant qui rode dans le coin, c'est quoi ? »

Un petit rire lui fit tourner la tête vers Lydia qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Le loup garou de la dernière fois a été démoli le lendemain de ton départ par notre alpha. Apparemment Derek était en colère. »

Stiles sentit son cœur se réchauffer dans sa poitrine et il jeta un regard surpris à l'alpha.

« Et le grand méchant qui rode… ? »

« Eh bien… Derek lui a aussi fait sa fête. Il s'agissait également d'un omega. »

« Eh bien notre Grand Méchant Loup est, semble-t-il, resté le même. »

Derek grogna son assentiment avec un petit sourire fier et Stiles sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il écarquilla les yeux et fit aussitôt demi-tour en marmonnant :

« Bonne nuit à tous ! Mon père m'attend ! »

C'est dans un état d'esprit euphorique que l'adolescent rentra chez lui cette nuit-là.

**La suite dans une semaine, ou un peu moins...**

**En espérant que vous appréciez toujours autant!**


	5. Mon loup

**Titre de la fiction : « Never alone again »**

**Titre du chapitre : Mon loup…**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note : C'est amusant, j'ai remarqué qu'au lieu de poster tous les sept jours, je postais en fait tous les 5 jours max ! D'un côté, je m'en veux et d'un autre… Tant pis pour vous ! La fin de l'histoire arrive bien plus vite que prévue ! J'essaie de maintenir des chapitres d'une longueur conséquente pour que vous aimiez chaque moment de votre lecture ! A bientôt !**

**Merci à EvilAngel38, Lils04, Shiniyaoi27 et yumi-elfeuw pour vos reviews :) Vous me suivez depuis le début et... encore merci!**

J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant !

Bonne lecture !

**Mon loup…**

Stiles passa les jours suivant sur un petit nuage. Il échangea quelques messages avec Samuel, lui expliquant les derniers évènements. Son ami fut heureux de sa nouvelle situation et ils discutèrent plusieurs fois de l'ennemi qui avait attaqué la maison de l'apprenti druide. Samuel lui fit de nombreuses recommandations et Stiles promit de faire attention. L'adolescent ne vit Derek qu'une seule fois avant le week-end. John lui avait, encore une fois, demandé de protéger son fils durant son absence.

Ils mangèrent une pizza, discutèrent un moment et l'adolescent partit se coucher. Le lendemain, il se réveilla une nouvelle fois contre Derek, mais cette fois-ci il ne paniqua pas et lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, Derek était déjà parti.

On était samedi matin et Stiles soupira. Il pourrait facilement s'habituer à se réveiller contre le corps chaud de son alpha. Sa présence était rassurante et elle le calmait facilement.

Vers 10h, l'adolescent monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction du loft de Derek. Aujourd'hui, c'était entraînement !

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le loft, il vit Scott et Allison sortirent de la voiture de celle-ci et il les rejoint rapidement. Ils pénétrèrent dans le loft et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la salle spécialement aménagée pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner. Stiles avait observé plusieurs fois les loups garous s'entraîner et il connaissait donc très bien la salle. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la présence de nouveaux équipements. Une cible était accrochée dans un coin de la pièce et plusieurs barres, sabres et autres types d'armes blanches étaient accrochées contre un mur. Des tapis avaient également élus domicile au sol.

Apparemment l'entraînement avait déjà commencé. Aiden et Ethan se battaient contre Isaac et Cora. Stiles resta un instant figé, observant Derek donner des conseils aux combattants. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Derek ainsi. Avant, il se contentait de crier des ordres et des réflexions tandis que là… il prenait soin de sa meute. Stiles sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge, sensible malgré lui aux efforts que faisait l'alpha. Il avait dû se passer des choses durant son mois d'absence. La meute était bien plus proche désormais et Derek avait apparemment changé.

Un bruit dans un coin attira son attention et il put observer Lydia, un sabre en main, frapper un mannequin de bois. Il resta figé un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire :

« Lydia ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

La jeune fille arrêta ses mouvements et haussa un sourcil avant de répondre en lui tournant le dos :

« C'est pas comme si on n'avait rien fait durant ton absence. Il a été décidé que les humains de la meute devaient savoir se protéger. Je possède mon cri pour me défendre et communiquer avec la meute mais un ou deux atouts supplémentaires ne peuvent pas me faire de mal… tu ne crois pas ? »

Il resta un instant silencieux avant d'acquiescer. Pourtant quand il était parti les humains n'avaient plus le droit d'accompagner les loups garous sur le terrain. Peut-être que son absence avait fait réagir la meute, qui avait donc changée d'avis.

Il s'installa sur un banc en observant la meute au grand complet s'entraîner. Enfin, sauf Peter, qui n'était toujours pas là. Alors qu'il était assis depuis plusieurs minutes, Derek vint près de lui et grogna :

« Debout. Tu ne vas pas te tourner les pouces. Je veux voir tes progrès. »

Stiles grimaça mais obéit. Il demanda tout en se mettant à une distance respectable du loup garou :

« Avec ou sans magie ? »

« Sans. Ton père t'a privé de magie pour plusieurs jours, tu as déjà oublié ? »

Soupirant, Stiles haussa les épaules. Sans magie, il ne disposait que de quelques techniques d'auto défense que son père lui avait apprises. Il se mit en position de défense et attendit. Il vit Derek l'observer un moment avant de foncer sur lui d'un coup. Stiles évita la première charge avec souplesse et attrapa le bras tendu du loup garou.

Deux secondes plus tard, Derek se retrouvait au sol, les quatre fers en l'air. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que les membres de la meute arrêtaient leurs entraînements pour se concentrer sur eux.

L'alpha se remit debout et observa le plus jeune avec surprise.

« Qui t'a appris à faire ça ? »

Haussant les épaules, Stiles répondit :

« Mon père, qui d'autre ? »

Il s'attendait à ce que Derek se mette en colère mais il fut surpris lorsque celui-ci demanda :

« Peux-tu apprendre ce même mouvement aux autres membres de la meute ? Je pense savoir comment le contrer maintenant que je t'ai vu faire, mais la première fois que tu l'utilises, tu gagnes en effet de surprise. »

« Heu… Oui je pense. J'ai d'autres mouvements du même style si vous voulez. »

Derek le fixa un petit moment et dit d'une voix forte :

« Okay. Aujourd'hui, Stiles nous montre ses mouvements. Vous allez les apprendre le plus vite possible. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous et l'adolescent sentit une pointe de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Il était juste heureux que la meute le reconnaisse enfin. Il passa deux longues heures à leur montrer les différents mouvements sous le regard attentif de l'alpha. Une fois qu'ils les eurent tous assimilé, ils firent une pause pour le repas. Stiles resta silencieux tandis que la meute conversait sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Une étrange sensation grandissait petit à petit dans sa poitrine et il eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant la chaleur de l'amitié fleurir de nouveau en lui. Alors qu'il les fixait avec joie, il croisa le regard de l'alpha, posé sur lui. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais Derek se contenta de le fixer en silence. Stiles déglutit et détourna le regard, soudainement gêné. Ils reprirent l'entraînement après s'être reposés et Stiles passa la plupart de son temps à observer la meute combattre. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver Lydia magnifique avec son sabre mais la chaleur qui se répandait habituellement en lui lorsqu'il la regardait avait désormais disparue. Il resta un instant songeur avant de fixer Derek. Torse nu, celui-ci combattait Scott et Isaac. Observant les muscles se tendre et s'étirer, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir et une étrange chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que son cœur manquait un battement avant de repartir à pleine vitesse. Tous les loups garous se figèrent d'un coup et se tournèrent vers lui, aux aguets. Il grimaça et leur fit signe de continuer l'entraînement. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses émotions… enfin surtout son corps. Et puis… Mais bon sang ! Certes il avait embrassé Derek une fois mais… il ne pensait pas ressentir un tel désir pour lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas tomber amoureux en plus non ?

Il grogna et se prit la tête entre les mains. Malgré lui, il savait qu'il était déjà sensible à l'alpha. Il le respectait, le trouvait hot, protecteur… Non non et non ! Il ne pouvait décidemment pas se laisser entraîner la dedans !

Il se reprit tant bien que mal et soudain se figea. Son cœur rata un battement, puis deux et enfin repartit à folle allure. Il se redressa en vitesse, les yeux écarquillés. La barrière qui entourait sa maison venait à nouveau d'exploser. Cette fois-ci le choc était bien plus faible que lors de la dernière attaque mais il ne put s'empêcher de vaciller légèrement en faisant quelques pas. Malgré la distance, il pouvait sentir la puissance de son ennemi et sa rage. Et son père ? Où était-il ? Il devait…

« Stiles ! »

Deux bras le saisirent avec force et l'adolescent revint à la réalité pour constater que la meute au grand complet l'entourait. S'il leur disait, ils se précipiteraient chez lui pour attraper leur ennemi mais… face à une telle puissance ils ne feraient pas le poids. Stiles le savait, lui-même ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir contre son opposant. Il plongea son regard dans celui, rouge d'inquiétude, de Derek. Et il n'hésita qu'une seconde. Prenant une grande inspiration, il murmura :

« Il a recommencé. »

Il entendit plusieurs grognements et la meute se détourna d'un coup pour sortir et déchiqueter son attaquant, Derek en tête. Il grimaça et d'une pensée, créa une petite barrière pour les empêcher de sortir du loft. Ils s'écrasèrent contre le mur invisible et Derek grogna doucement :

« Laisse-nous aller lui régler son compte. Et tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser ta magie. »

Stiles soupira et murmura :

« Je ne vous mettrais pas en danger si je peux l'éviter. »

Derek fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui mais Stiles fit un pas en arrière et murmura :

« Je suis désolé. »

Il ferma les deux et quelques secondes plus tard, il disparut. Derek poussa un hurlement de rage et se précipita violement contre la barrière l'empêchant de rejoindre l'adolescent. Cet abruti allait se faire tuer !

Lorsque Stiles apparut dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut une silhouette sombre assise sur son lit. Il se concentra pour ne pas s'écrouler et observa attentivement son ennemi. Au vu de sa carrure, il s'agissait d'un homme, celui-ci portait un long manteau noir et une capuche cachait son visage. Stiles déglutit et scanna rapidement la maison. Son père n'était pas là. Un violent sentiment de soulagement le saisit tandis qu'il se focalisait entièrement sur l'homme en face de lui.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas menaçant. Il l'observait simplement, jaugeant probablement sa puissance. Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lança une vague d'énergie sur son opposant. Celle-ci passa à travers l'inconnu qui eut un petit sursaut. Stiles fronça les sourcils tout en reculant d'un pas. L'homme riait.

Tout en continuant à reculer, l'adolescent demanda :

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

Une voix grave retentit, mais elle ne semblait pas naturelle, comme distordue :

« Tu le sais déjà. »

Stiles se tendit et sa voix claqua, forte :

« Jamais je n'accepterais ! »

L'homme resta un instant silencieux, comme s'il étudiait sa réponse. Il dit enfin :

« Alors je t'obligerais à le faire. »

D'un geste de la main, il propulsa une énorme vague d'énergie sur le plus jeune qui ne la contra avec un bouclier qu'au dernier moment. L'homme ne s'arrêta pas là et continua à lui envoyer des vagues d'énergie de plus en plus puissantes. Stiles pouvait sentir son bouclier faiblir et il grimaça. Comme il le pensait, son opposant était soit plus puissant, soit mieux préparer. Il se concentra pour insuffler le plus d'énergie possible à son bouclier mais celui-ci explosa soudain. Une énorme vague d'énergie percuta l'adolescent qui se retrouva propulsé contre le mur de sa chambre. Sa tête cogna violement contre la surface dur et il gémit sous la douleur. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été projeté contre un mur. Il avait perdu l'habitude.

Il allait s'écrouler au sol quand une force invisible le retint. Ses bras s'écartèrent malgré lui et il se retrouva collé contre le mur, incapable de bouger. Il se débattit et propulsa une nouvelle vague d'énergie sur son ennemi. Encore une fois, rien ne se passa. L'homme se redressa finalement et s'approcha de sa proie. Stiles déglutit, cherchant à distinguer le visage de son tourmenteur. Mais encore une fois, il ne put déceler le moindre détail. La capuche de l'ennemi recouvrait en totalité son visage.

« Tu ne me donneras pas tes pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ? »

« Va crever ! » cria le plus jeune, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Une main percuta violement sa joue et Stiles se mordit la lèvre sous le choc. Un peu de sang coula sur son menton tandis qu'une douleur cuisante irradiait de son visage.

« Tu apprendras à me respecter… Je vais te donner une dernière chance d'accepter avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux tandis que la pression le maintenant contre le mur s'intensifiait. Il se débattit de nouveau, cherchant à se libérer de l'étreinte de son adversaire. La pression augmenta encore et il gémit, respirant difficilement. L'homme comptait le torturer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Il ferma les yeux avec force et cria lorsque la pression devint insoutenable. Il pouvait sentir ses os forcer contre le mur, sa cage thoracique écraser ses organes…

La peur le submergea d'un coup et il laissa une brusque vague d'énergie, incontrôlable, sortir de son corps. L'homme se la prit de plein fouet et il trébucha en arrière tout en relâchant la pression de son sort. Stiles s'écroula au sol, l'adrénaline se répandant violement dans tout son corps. D'un geste rageur, il lança une nouvelle vague d'énergie sur l'homme qui la repoussa avec difficulté.

Stiles savait que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux. Il utilisait bien trop de magie et cela ne serait pas sans conséquence pour lui mais il préférait ça à la torture. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et d'un hurlement, lança une nouvelle attaque. Celle-ci n'atteint jamais sa cible, l'homme ayant disparu une seconde avant qu'elle ne le fauche. Le souffle court, Stiles tomba à genoux et toussa plusieurs fois.

Il savait que la suite ne serait pas agréable. Un bruit monstrueux retentit près de lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait se concentrer et éviter de détruire la maison.

Deux mains lui saisirent le visage et l'adolescent découvrit Derek en face de lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge sanglant et il semblait prêt à tuer le premier s'approchant d'eux.

« D'rek… »

Stiles lui fit un petit sourire et se crispa d'un coup, fermant les yeux et agrippant les épaules de l'alpha avec force. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Derek sembla comprendre qu'il avait besoin de calme car il murmura doucement :

« Shhh… Shhh… Je suis là, tout va bien. Calme-toi. Tout va bien. »

Stiles acquiesça doucement et se rapprocha un peu plus de l'alpha, se serrant tout contre son corps. A moitié enlacé, à moitié accroupi, le nez dans le cou de l'alpha, il se reprit enfin. Il retrouva le contrôle sur son pouvoir et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Derek le garda tout contre lui encore quelques secondes avant que l'adolescent ne se recule légèrement. L'alpha l'observa en silence et d'un petit geste tendre, il vint essuyer le sang qui avait coulé sur le menton de l'adolescent.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Stiles acquiesça. Il s'était calmé bien plus facilement que prévu.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui… Oui je suis sûr. »

L'adolescent se crispa quand l'alpha poussa un petit grognement.

Woups.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire qu'il se sentait bien. Maintenant, il sentait venir…

« Espèce de CRETIN ! Tu t'es mis en danger pour rien ! Tu as osé nous enfermer dans une barrière ! As-tu la moindre idée de notre inquiétude ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'on a pu ressentir lorsqu'on a senti ta peur et ta douleur ? ABRUTI d'humain ! »

Stiles grimaça et marmonna :

« Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger, il est trop puissant… »

« CRETIN ! Et tu as osé m'en vouloir lorsque je t'ai éloigné de la meute pour te protéger ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi ! »

Stiles baissa les yeux et fixa le sol en silence. L'alpha n'avait pas tort. Il avait réagi stupidement et il aurait pu y rester. D'ailleurs, si Derek n'était pas arriver à temps pour le calmer, il aurait très bien pu mourir avec la perte de contrôle de son pouvoir. Tiens d'ailleurs…

« Comment tu as réussi à sortir de la barrière ? Et pour arriver aussi vite ici ? »

Derek haussa un sourcil surpris et répondit :

« Aussi vite… ? Je n'ai réussi à en sortir que parce qu'elle s'est détruite toute seule. Et je cours très vite. J'ai pu sentir tout ce que tu ressentais, tout comme le reste de la meute. »

« Ca ne colle pas, il ne s'est écoulé que quelques minutes depuis que je me suis téléporté ici. »

« Non. Il s'est écoulé un peu plus d'une heure. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Une heure ? Mais… Il se redressa tant bien que mal, aidé par un Derek toujours en colère. Sa chambre était en bordel. Son lit était dévasté et de nombreuses fissures courraient le long des murs. Sa fenêtre semblait avoir littéralement explosé aussi.

Oups.

« J'ai peut-être perdu le contrôle… C'est toi qui a détruis la fenêtre ? »

Derek grogna doucement et répondit :

« Non. Lorsque je suis arrivé, tu faisais voler les objets dans la pièce et tout explosait autour de toi. »

Stiles grimaça et soupira, penaud. En fait il avait réellement perdu le contrôle. Une énorme vague de fatigue le saisit mais il tenta tant bien que mal de l'ignorer. S'il s'endormait encore pour plusieurs jours, la meute lui en voudrait forcément. Un grognement près de lui retentit et il fixa avec inquiétude l'alpha.

« Tu vas t'endormir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et dit, d'une petite voix :

« Mais non ! »

« Stiles ! Arrête de me mentir ! »

L'adolescent soupira et ferma les yeux une seconde.

« Je suis un peu fatigué oui, mais je devrais tenir. Où sont les autres ? »

« En chemin, ils sont moins rapide que moi. »

Le fait que l'alpha se soit précipité pour l'aider réchauffa le cœur de l'adolescent. Peut-être que Derek s'inquiétait pour lui pour une autre raison que le fait qu'il faisait part de la meute. Le considérait-il comme un ami ? Et peut-être même plus ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, Stiles ferma les yeux et sa respiration se ralentit doucement. Il ne devait pas s'endormir…

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa dans son lit. Le cœur battant la chamade, il analysa son environnement en quelques secondes. Il se trouvait chez lui, dans son lit… Bon sang il s'était endormi ! On était quel jour ? D'un geste rageur, il saisit son portable, miraculeusement intact et posé sur la table près de lui.

Dimanche. 13h13.

Les battements de son cœur diminuèrent et il soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait dormi que plusieurs heures. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il se trouvait encore chez lui et non pas à l'hôpital. L'adolescent se redressa, remarquant au passage qu'il portait un simple caleçon et que sa chambre avait été plus ou moins rangée. Il devrait réaliser quelques réparations sous peu. La fenêtre était brisée et seule un plastique scotché empêchait le vent de pénétrer dans celle-ci. Il fit quelques pas vacillant avant de retrouver son équilibre. Bien, déjà, il pouvait bouger. C'est tout doucement qu'il descendit les marches le menant à la cuisine.

Quelques bruits lui parvinrent et il devina que son père préparait le repas. Passant la tête dans la cuisine, il commença à dire :

« Papa… »

Mais se stoppa aussitôt. Il ne s'agissait pas de son père mais de Derek. Le loup garou lui jeta un petit regard amusé et d'un petit geste lui indiqua où s'asseoir. Stiles prit place sur une chaise devant la table et suivit le moindre des gestes de l'alpha avec curiosité. Il allait demander des explications quand Derek dit :

« Ton père est au poste, une urgence. Il ne voulait pas te laisser seul et sans défense chez toi, il m'a donc appelé. J'ai passé la nuit ici aussi et réparé ta chambre comme je l'ai pu. »

Penaud, Stiles murmura :

« Merci… »

Le loup garou stoppa ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire la vaisselle, pour le fixer intensément.

« Tu as dormi 20 heures d'affilées. »

« Pardon… »

« Tu aurais pu rester inconscient bien plus longtemps. »

Grimaçant, Stiles dit une nouvelle fois :

« Pardon… »

« Tu as inquiété ton père. »

Cette fois l'adolescent resta silencieux.

« Tu m'as inquiété, j'ai cru devenir fou quand tu t'es évanoui. »

Stiles redressa le visage d'un coup pour fixer le loup garou avec stupeur. C'était tellement rare que Derek parle de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir que, malgré le reproche de l'alpha, il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se former sur son visage. Un grognement de colère retentit et il baissa la tête, penaud.

« Ton père a décidé que désormais je devrais rester avec toi tout le temps. »

Hein ?

Redressant la tête, Stiles fixa l'alpha avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit… ?

« Quoi ? Mais… Et la meute ? »

Haussant les épaules, Derek répliqua :

« Je ne suis pas le seul alpha de la meute, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi pendant quelques jours. »

Se mordant la lèvre, Stiles ne sut quoi répondre. Apparemment son père essayait de le rendre heureux mais il ne semblait pas comprendre la situation dans son ensemble… Il inspira un petit coup et demanda :

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Derek s'immobilisa quelques secondes et répliqua :

« Ma partie loup prend le dessus lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Même si cela me dérangeait, je te suivrais sans aucun contrôle. »

« Ta partie loup ? »

Derek grogna doucement et marmonna :

« En temps normal, le loup est une partie de nous que l'on ne ressent que pendant certains moments. Lorsque la colère prend le dessus, ou la rage, ou l'excitation. Le problème pour moi c'est qu'il semble prendre le dessus ces derniers temps, n'importe quand. Et surtout quand tu es dans les parages. »

Stiles resta un instant interloqué devant l'aveu du loup garou. Il hésita avant de demander :

« Et c'est… dangereux ? »

Derek se tortilla un instant, fuyant le regard de l'adolescent. Finalement il répliqua :

« Non… Enfin je ne pense pas. Mon loup ne veut pas te faire de mal. »

Stiles soupira de soulagement et dit, un grand sourire se formant sur son visage :

« Eh bien je vais être protégé par un alpha tous les jours… Tu… ne me jetteras plus contre les murs, pas vrai ? »

Derek se détendit à sa bourrade et le fixa avec un petit sourire. L'adolescent déglutit, se rappelant toutes les fois où l'alpha avait souri ainsi. La plupart du temps, c'était juste avant ou après lui avoir donné un coup.

Derek termina finalement la vaisselle et sortit un plat du four avant de s'installer devant lui.

« Sers-toi. »

L'adolescent fixa le plat face à lui et l'eau lui monta d'un coup à la bouche. Il s'agissait d'un gratin de pomme de terre, avec lardons et crème fraiche en prime. Ebahis, Stiles demanda :

« Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ainsi ? »

Gêné, Derek murmura :

« Juste ce plat là… Ma mère le faisait quand j'étais plus jeune, elle m'a appris. »

« Ca a l'air trop bon ! »

Il se servit une grande portion et Derek en prit également. C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils mangèrent et avant qu'ils ne puissent terminer, la porte d'entrée claqua et John cria :

« Je suis rentré ! »

Il s'avança vers la cuisine en affirmant :

« Je n'ai jamais rien senti d'aussi bon. Qui a cuisiné ? »

« C'est Derek, papa. Il a fait un gratin de pomme de terre ! »

Bien que gêné, l'alpha marmonna :

« Il y en a assez pour tout le monde, vous pouvez vous servir Shérif. »

« Avec joie ! »

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent au salon et discutèrent de tout et de rien devant la télévision. Stiles se sentait bien. Atrocement bien. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité d'une telle ambiance. Lorsque le soir arriva, Stiles demanda :

« Y'a une réunion avec la meute ce soir ? »

Secouant la tête négativement, Derek répondit :

« Non. Demain vous avez cours et tu dois encore te reposer. »

Stiles grimaça un sourire et murmura :

« Oui maman… »

Ils restèrent encore un moment devant la télévision et John se leva finalement.

« Je dois retourner au poste, Derek je compte sur toi pour ce soir. »

« Pas de problème Shérif. Bonne soirée à vous. »

« Fais attention à toi Stiles. »

« Toi aussi papa, ton boulot est bien plus dangereux que le mien. »

« Pas si sûr fiston, pas si sûr… »

Le Shérif prit ses affaires et sortit de la maison sur un dernier geste de la main aux deux jeunes hommes.

Une fois seuls, ils décidèrent de terminer le repas du midi et s'installèrent de nouveau devant la télé. Lorsque l'adolescent sentit ses yeux se fermer, il se leva et dit bonne nuit à son gardien qui lui rendit, tout en le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Stiles poussa un grognement et s'installa sur son lit. Il était exténué. Et il devait encore créer une petite barrière autour de la maison. Décidemment, il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça. Il se concentra un petit instant et, une fois sa tâche terminée, il s'enroula dans sa couette et ferma les yeux.

Dans la nuit, il fut réveillé par une sensation brûlante mais pas désagréable. Un radiateur semblait avoir élu domicile dans son lit. Soupirant de bien être, il se rapprocha de celui-ci et se rendormit aussi sec.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla à la sonnerie de son réveil. Il grogna un instant avant d'éteindre l'engin de malheur et de se redresser. Inconsciemment, il jeta un œil sur le côté droit de son lit, s'attendant à y trouver la silhouette du loup garou, mais seule un creux indiquait que l'alpha avait dormi ici la nuit précédente.

Se levant, Stiles se prépara rapidement avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Comme il s'en doutait, Derek et son père prenaient leurs cafés en silence, semblant apprécier le moment.

Stiles grimaça un sourire et s'installa avec eux. Il discuta un instant avec son père et se leva ensuite pour aller à l'école. John intervint alors :

« Derek va t'emmener en cours aujourd'hui et te ramener ce soir. »

Stiles s'apprêtait à discuter l'ordre de son père mais celui-ci le coupa aussitôt :

« Pas de discussion, je serais plus rassuré si tu n'es pas seul. »

Soupirant, le jeune homme acquiesça finalement. Ca ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça de rester avec Derek mais il avait peur que celui-ci se lasse vite de sa présence. L'adolescent savait très bien qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre et il voulait éviter à tout prix que l'alpha se lasse de lui.

Il récupéra ses affaires et sortit de chez lui, suivi par l'alpha. Le chemin jusqu'au lycée fut silencieux, Stiles plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, l'adolescent se décida finalement à dire :

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ? »

Se mordant la lèvre, il n'osait pas regarder l'alpha dans les yeux. Il entendit un grognement et soudain, son menton fut redressé et tiré vers le loup garou, dont les yeux rougeoyaient.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et retint sa respiration un instant. Ils étaient proches, bien trop proches. Le cœur battant la chamade, l'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour demander une explication quand soudain deux lèvres furent sur les siennes. Trop abasourdi pour réagir, il resta un moment immobile, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'alpha.

Qu'est ce que… ?


	6. Inquiétude

**Titre de la fiction : « Never alone again »**

**Titre du chapitre : Inquiétude**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Note : Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais… Je voulais absolument couper à un certain endroit… (Moi sadique ? Absolument pas !)

Remerciement aux lectrices qui laissent des reviews ! C'est toujours tellement agréable de les lire et de voir vos réactions ! (Je réponds directement par MP ou sur mon profil si vous ne possédez pas de comptes.)

**Lils04, lora, sakuraetsasuke, demlone, cassiewright, EvilAngel38, shiniyaoi27, yumi-elfeuw**… Merci à vous !

J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant !

Bonne lecture !

**Inquiétude**

Le loup garou grogna une nouvelle fois et mis un peu plus de force dans son baiser. Stiles sentit une étrange sensation parcourir son corps et il ferma les yeux. Oh et puis merde, il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa la langue de son alpha pénétrer sa bouche. Elle était chaude et entreprenante. Il gémit, son cœur manquant exploser. C'était atrocement agréable. Lorsque la poigne du loup garou se desserra et qu'il sentit celui-ci s'éloigner, il rouvrit les yeux, totalement déboussolé. Il put voir les yeux de Derek reprendre leur couleur naturelle et celui-ci pâlir. Gêné par la situation, Stiles sortit de la voiture en vitesse en murmurant sans regarder en arrière :

« Bye. »

Il se précipita vers l'entrée du lycée, bouleversé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit que c'était dans le feu de l'action ? Que… Que ça ne changeait rien entre eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'il se reconstruisait encore… Pourquoi était-ce si bon ?

Grognant doucement, il se précipita vers son casier et cogna sa tête contre le métal froid. Il resta un instant immobile avant qu'une main ne vienne frapper son épaule avec force. Sursautant, il poussa un petit cri et, reconnaissant Scott, il murmura :

« Tain'… Me fais pas peur comme ça ! »

Scott remarqua son état et demanda aussitôt :

« Tout va bien ? Il a recommencé ? »

Stiles grimaça et répliqua :

« Nan… nan tout va bien, c'est rien. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Puisque je te dis que oui ! On va en cours maintenant ? Je ne veux pas être en retard ! »

Le jeune alpha sembla hésiter un moment puis acquiesça. Soupirant, Stiles s'avança vers sa classe. Il sentait que la journée allait être longue, vraiment vraiment très longue.

Il n'arriva pas à se concentrer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, l'esprit dirigé vers Derek. Bon sang, c'était invivable, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou dire quand il le verrait. Plus la journée avançait, plus il paniquait, et apparemment la meute le ressentait. Même Aiden et Ethan semblaient déboussolés et lui demandaient ce qui n'allait pas. Au vu de son état, Stiles sentait qu'il était à la limite de perdre son contrôle. Et une heure avant la fin des cours, alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à sa prochaine classe, Stiles fut pris à parti par un groupe d'étudiants. Il ne les connaissait pas plus que ça, les ayant juste vu se réunir en groupe de temps en temps et embêter quelques étudiants. Lorsqu'une poigne violente le propulsa contre les casiers, il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de se défendre avec ses nouveaux mouvements, bien trop concentré à réguler sa respiration et son pouvoir. Il lâcha son sac au sol et ferma les yeux sous le choc. Il les rouvrit aussitôt, jeta un œil dans le couloir et ne vit personne susceptible de l'aider. Super. Il fixa le jeune homme en face de lui et le détailla. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un second Jackson. Il était plutôt pas mal et il le savait. Il était entouré de deux autres jeunes, sensiblement du même type. Stiles grimaça. Il détestait ce type de garçon. Jackson n°2 prit la parole en le maintenant contre le casier :

« Il parait que t'es un naze qui a dû sécher un mois de cours pour fuir la solitude ? »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, se demandant un instant comment l'enfoiré pouvait être si proche de la vérité. Jackson n°2 s'en rendit compte et pressa un peu plus l'adolescent contre le casier.

« Tu vois, j'ai décidé d'être magnanime. Désormais tu devras rester à côté de moi et porter mes affaires. »

Stiles s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ça. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme et son contrôle, déjà précaire, il répondit :

« C'est tout ? Mais t'es pitoyable… Maintenant dégage ou je m'énerve. »

En vérité, il ne se sentait pas de combattre les trois humains sans que sa magie ne se réveille et qu'il ne perde le contrôle. La panique montait de plus en plus en lui et il lui sembla, l'espace d'un instant, sentir une inquiétude qui ne lui appartenait pas. Jackson n°2 n'apprécia pas sa répartie et il murmura, se collant à lui pour l'empêcher de bouger et le plaquant contre les casiers un peu plus :

« Petite pédale… Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin dans la voiture du grand brun ? »

Il sourit en voyant Stiles pâlir et continua :

« Obéis où je me ferais plaisir avec toi…. »

L'apprenti druide tenta de se dégager mais les deux acolytes vinrent prêter main forte à leur chef, l'empêchant de bouger en bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Jackson n°2 posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, les faisant glisser langoureusement tandis que sa bouche venait se poser sur la gorge palpitante de l'adolescent. Le cœur battant la chamade, Stiles perdit le contrôle.

Une bourrasque d'énergie propulsa l'enfoiré et ses collègues en arrière, les envoyant s'écraser contre le mur un peu plus loin avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconscients. Respirant difficilement, Stiles poussa un petit gémissement. Les yeux entrouverts, il constata avec soulagement que plus personne n'était dans le couloir. Personne ne l'avait vu. Une violente douleur le percuta et il se courba en deux. Merde… Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, sinon il allait blesser des gens. Il se concentra et disparut aussitôt, réapparaissant dans la maison de vacance où il avait déposé un cercle de téléportation. Il se précipita vers la sortie, ne souhaitant pas détruire la maison, et s'avança dans la forêt entourant celle-ci.

Il ne fit qu'une dizaine de mètres avant de s'effondrer au sol, le souffle coupé. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et vite. Il se crispa, tentant de reprendre un peu le contrôle de son pouvoir, en vain. La douleur grandissait, lui indiquant qu'il utilisait malgré lui son pouvoir. Les yeux fermés, il refusait de les ouvrir pour découvrir les ravages qu'il était probablement en train de faire.

A travers la douleur, il put ressentir une autre sensation, diffuse. Il se concentra dessus, la séparant de ses propres pensées. De l'inquiétude, de la peur, de la panique.

Il se focalisa dessus, ne pensant plus à son corps, à sa douleur. Ces sentiments qui le traversaient n'étaient pas les siens. C'était la meute.

Il arrivait même à distinguer les sentiments de chaque loup garou désormais. Les sentiments les plus puissants venaient de Derek. De la culpabilité, de la panique, de la peur…

S'éloignant de la douleur, Stiles s'enfonça dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait que ça cesse. Avant de perdre le contact avec la réalité, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà ressenti une telle chose. Deux semaines avant, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le même cas, il s'était aidé des sentiments de la meute, bien que faibles, pour s'enfermer dans son esprit.

Les yeux fermés, allongé au sol en position fœtale, il murmura juste avant de perdre connaissance :

« Derek… »

L'alpha poussa un hurlement en jetant son téléphone au sol. Ça n'allait pas. Il pouvait sentir la panique, la peur et la douleur de Stiles se diffuser dans le moindre recoin de son esprit et il ne pouvait rien faire. L'adolescent ne répondait pas à son téléphone et d'après Scott il ne se trouvait plus au lycée. Tous les membres de sa meute paniquaient et essayaient de joindre l'humain, en vain. Il avait disparu et personne ne savait où il se trouvait.

Tentant de garder le contrôle sur son loup, qui enrageait désormais, Derek composa le numéro du Shérif. A la première sonnerie, celui-ci répondit :

« Shérif Stilinski. »

Derek inspira un grand coup et dit, le plus rapidement possible, sa voix trahissant sa panique :

« On ne le trouve pas ! Il était au lycée et d'un coup il n'était plus là. Il souffre et on ne sait pas quoi faire ! »

John sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et tenta de garder son calme. Il ne devait pas paniquer, pour le bien de son fils :

« Raconte-moi tout, en détail. »

Derek inspira un grand coup, se retenant de hurler sur l'homme pour ne pas avoir de solution :

« Stiles… Il était au lycée. On a put ressentir de la peur et du stress a travers le lien et d'un coup, il n'était plus au lycée. Scott a découvert trois étudiants inconscients dans les couloirs et quelques fissures sur les murs. Il a peut-être perdu le contrôle. Et maintenant je n'arrive pas à le localiser. Son téléphone sonne dans le vide et je peux… Je peux sentir sa peur et sa douleur. Il faut l'aider ! »

John réfléchit en vitesse et il murmura :

« Peut-être que… Je m'occupe de ça. Toi, où es-tu ? »

« Chez vous, dans la chambre de Stiles. J'ai cru qu'il se serait téléporté ici mais je ne le trouve pas. »

« Okay, ne bouge pas de là. »

Derek acquiesça et John raccrocha. Presque aussitôt, il composa le numéro de téléphone de Samuel, l'ami druide de Stiles. Celui-ci décrocha rapidement et John lui expliqua la situation. Le jeune homme paniqua à l'entente de la nouvelle et John demanda :

« Tu peux te téléporter ? »

Sam hésita un instant et murmura :

« Je… Oui je pense. Je ne peux pas le faire comme Stiles, il me faut un cercle d'arrivé et un cercle de départ. Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerai que tu viennes chez moi, à Beacon Hills, pour récupérer Derek, un ami de Stiles. Il est spécial pour Stiles et il pourra probablement le retrouver plus vite si Stiles s'est téléporté dans notre maison de vacance. Il pourra le ramener à la réalité aussi je pense. »

« T… Très bien je vais essayer. A bientôt monsieur. »

« Merci Samuel. »

Derek se trouvait dans la chambre de Stiles, essayant de rester calme. Il ne sentait plus la douleur émaner de l'adolescent, ni se présence dans son esprit. Cela signifiait qu'il était soit évanoui, soit… Il déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux un instant. Non ce n'était pas possible. Un petit ronronnement retentit non loin de lui et il se tourna rapidement vers le cercle de téléportation. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas Stiles qui apparut, mais un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et tendit la main au plus vieux, soufflant doucement :

« John m'envoie, on va le trouver, mets-toi dans le cercle. »

Derek n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de pénétrer dans le cercle. Presque aussitôt, il sentit un courant froid parcourir sa peau et il se tendit, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans une petite maison, entourée par les bois. Et il pouvait sentir… _son_ odeur. D'un mouvement brusque, il s'élança vers la porte d'entrée, entrouverte.

Stiles n'était pas loin.

Il fit plusieurs pas avant de se figer, son cœur manquant un battement. De nombreuses feuilles, pierres et morceaux de bois se trouvaient en lévitation non loin de lui, entourant une forme inconsciente au sol.

Stiles…

Se reprenant, il se précipita vers l'adolescent, se fichant royalement des pierres et autres débris qui pouvaient le frapper durant sa course. Il s'accroupit au sol, saisissant le plus jeune et le ramenant contre lui. Stiles était pâle et son cœur battait lentement. Trop lentement. Déglutissant difficilement, Derek murmura :

« Stiles… Hey… C'est fini, réveille-toi… »

L'adolescent murmura doucement dans son délire mais ne se réveilla pas. Derek commença à paniquer et secoua un peu plus fort le plus jeune. Après quelques instants de ce dur traitement, Stiles revint finalement à lui.

La première chose qu'il sentit, ce fut la douleur intense qui le submergea. Il manqua presque aussitôt reperdre le contrôle de son pouvoir. Toutefois, une étrange étreinte, le baignant de chaleur, le fit rester sain d'esprit. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil et tomba sur un visage ravagé. Il tenta d'articuler un mot, histoire de rassurer le loup garou qui semblait lui hurler dessus, en vain. Il resta un instant ainsi, fixant le visage qui se décomposait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Avec un effort surhumain, Stiles leva la main droite et caressa tendrement la joue du loup garou, qui sembla se calmer automatiquement. Peu à peu, l'adolescent reprenait contact avec la réalité. Les sons lui revenaient, ainsi que les sensations de froid et de chaud. La mémoire lui revint également et il ferma les yeux soupirant doucement.

« STILES ! »

Le cri que poussa Derek lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup et il sursauta.

« Ne t'avises pas de te rendormir…. Abruti ! »

Bien que se sentant vexé par l'appellation, le lycéen ne put que remarquer la voix brisée par l'inquiétude et la peur du loup garou. Stiles prit la parole, sa voix trahissant sa faiblesse :

« Je vais bien, c'est rien… Ca… Calme-toi.»

Il put sentir le loup garou se crisper contre lui et il se figea, attendant les nouvelles remontrances. Et pourtant, ce ne fut qu'une nouvelle étreinte, brûlante d'affection, qu'il ressentit. Le souffle coupé par la force du loup garou, il se laissa aller et rendit finalement son étreinte au brun. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant avant que le loup garou ne le soulève comme s'il ne pesait rien et se dirige vers la maison, suivit en silence par Samuel.

Sans dire un mot, il déposa l'adolescent sur le canapé avant de se saisir de son téléphone et de composer le numéro du Shérif. A la première sonnerie, John décrocha. Derek lui expliqua rapidement les évènements, rassurant l'homme, avant de lui dire qu'il le tiendrait au courant. Stiles avait refermé les yeux en sentant le contact moelleux du canapé sous lui. A présent, il était détendu et se reposait, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Derek et Samuel. Après plusieurs minutes, Stiles se redressa en grognant. Bon sang ce que ça faisait mal, tous ses muscles le brûlaient. Un verre d'eau apparut devant ses yeux et il remercia le loup garou d'une petite voix. L'eau fraiche lui fit un bien fou. Il soupira doucement et posa le verre sur la table basse devant lui, avant de lever les yeux sur Derek. Le loup garou le fixait avec inquiétude, soulagement et… colère.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant ? »

Grimaçant, Stiles baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, Derek le saurait aussitôt mais… devait-il vraiment lui dire qu'il avait perdu le contrôle à cause d'un simple baiser et de 3 idiots ? C'était tellement stupide ! Il opta finalement pour une semi-vérité :

« J'ai été pris à parti par 3 jeunes du lycée et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Pour ne pas faire de dégâts au lycée, je me suis téléporté ici, c'est tout… »

Le loup garou le fixa un long moment avant de dire, d'une voix coupante :

« Je te connais mieux que ça. Tu ne me dis pas tout et je n'aime pas ça. Tu aurais très bien pu t'en sortir avec de l'autodéfense, or tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? »

L'adolescent resta la bouche close, évitant tout contact avec le brun. Il pouvait également sentir le regard curieux de Sam posé sur lui et il préférait garder ses raisons pour lui. La voix, dure, du loup garou, claqua violement, le faisant sursauter :

« STILES ! »

Se mordant la lèvre avec violence, l'adolescent murmura finalement :

« Il… Il nous a vus. Le… Celui du lycée. Il m'a ensuite… Il a… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, le rouge de la honte montant à ses joues. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça ! Surtout pas à Derek et avec Sam dans la pièce !

Un grognement de rage retentit et Stiles se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

« Merci pour ton aide Samuel, tu peux nous laisser maintenant. »

Stiles redressa un regard apeuré vers le loup garou. Il ne voulait pas que Sam s'en aille ! S'il partait, ils se retrouveraient tous les deux seuls !

Samuel hésita et tenta d'argumenter :

« Mais Stiles est encore…. »

Derek le coupa aussitôt, ses yeux prenant une lueur carmine sous la colère.

« Il ira mieux. Rentre chez toi ! »

Sam grimaça, fit un signe d'excuse à son ami et se positionna sur le cercle de téléportation. Il disparut presque aussitôt.

**La prochaine fois :**

_« Je crois que… Je crois que je t'aime. »_

Ce chapitre étant très court, la suite arrivera plus rapidement que d'habitude…Enfin si je n'oublie pas !


	7. Aime-moi

**Titre de la fiction : « Never alone again »**

**Titre du chapitre : Aime-moi**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Note : Eh bien décidément… Je craque trop vite ! Voici la suite ! Pour me faire pardonner du dernier chapitre plus court !

Remerciement aux lectrices qui laissent des reviews ! C'est toujours tellement agréable de les lire et de voir vos réactions ! (Je réponds directement par MP ou sur mon profil si vous ne possédez pas de comptes.)

**Pattenrond1, hippopotamette, demlone, cassiewright, EvilAngel38, shiniyaoi27, yumi-elfeuw, AnnaLou90, Daelys**… Merci à vous !

J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant !

Bonne lecture !

**Aime-moi**

Sam grimaça, fit un signe d'excuse à son ami et se positionna sur le cercle de téléportation. Il disparut presque aussitôt.

Stiles joua un instant avec ses mains, faisant tout pour ignorer la présence du loup garou non loin de lui. Il s'attendait à se faire crier dessus, à se faire propulser contre un mur mais absolument pas à ce qui arriva.

Une poigne ferme lui remonta le visage tandis que deux lèvres prenaient possessions des siennes. Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles ne sut que faire. Il répondit au baiser après plusieurs secondes, fermant les yeux. L'alpha le relâcha après quelques instants et murmura :

« Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassé ? »

Stiles secoua la tête négativement et tenta de se reculer, histoire de ne plus fixer l'alpha dans les yeux.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? »

Malgré lui, le cœur du plus jeune fit une embardée et il acquiesça doucement.

Il sentit la poigne du loup garou s'accroitre autour de son menton et il frissonna.

« Où… Où t'a-t-il touché ? »

Stiles secoua la tête négativement, cherchant à échapper à l'étreinte du plus vieux.

« Stiles… Si tu ne veux pas me dire où il t'a touché, je ne pourrais pas effacer ce qu'il t'a fait. Montre-moi, s'il te plait. »

La voix trébuchante, l'adolescent murmura :

« C'est… pas grave. Il a rien fait de grave, j'ai réagis stupidement. Ce n'est pas grave ! »

« Stiles… Dis-moi. »

« Ses… Ses mains sur mes hanches… Sa bouche… Sa bouche sur ma gorge… »

Un grognement animal retentit dans la pièce et Derek murmura :

« Je vais le tuer… Mais avant ça, je vais te le faire oublier. »

Levant un regard interrogatif sur le brun, Stiles fut surpris par la couleur, toujours carmine, des yeux de l'alpha. Derek expliqua alors :

« La gorge est une zone sensible… C'est un endroit que les loups affectionnent beaucoup. C'est le cas pour mon loup et crois-moi, il n'apprécie pas que quelqu'un t'ait fait ça sans ton consentement. »

Tout en parlant, il fit glisser l'adolescent en arrière, l'allongeant tendrement contre le canapé. Il vint ensuite positionner ses crocs sur la gorge offerte instinctivement par le plus jeune. Il glissa sa langue sur la zone, goûtant la peau en ronronnant.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Stiles s'agrippa comme il le put à l'alpha, fermant les yeux. Il frissonna en sentant la langue jouer avec sa peau et gémit doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Derek ne se recule doucement. Cette-fois, il ne pâlit pas en se confrontant à ses actes, comme la dernière fois au loft. Non, cette-fois il redressa l'adolescent doucement et murmura :

« Il faut qu'on parle maintenant… de nous. »

Déglutissant difficilement, Stiles acquiesça.

Derek prit position à côté de lui dans le canapé et inspira un grand coup avant de dire :

« Je… Je t'ai déjà expliqué que mon loup réagissait bizarrement en ta présence… Je… Je pense que mon loup te voit comme un compagnon potentiel. »

Stiles sursauta et fixa l'alpha avec des yeux ronds. 'Compagnon potentiel… ?'

« Mais… L'instinct du loup ne serait pas plutôt de se trouver une compagne ? »

Derek eut un petit sourire et marmonna :

« Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça… Un loup garou reste différent d'un loup. »

Stiles déglutit et, prenant une grande respiration, il demanda :

« Et… Et toi ? Enfin je veux dire la partie homme… ? »

Derek détourna le regard et murmura :

« Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que mon loup cherche à me dicter ma conduite. Avant c'était moi qui décidait mais là… Je n'ai pas de contrôle sur mon corps. C'est… perturbant. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis dans le flou. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je me remets en question. Aujourd'hui, en te sentant paniquer et… lorsque tu t'es évanoui… J'ai eu peur. Mon loup a eu peur, mais pas que lui. Je dois encore trouver une réponse, je ne sais pas. »

Se mordant la lèvre avec violence, Stiles murmura également :

« Je crois que… Je crois que je t'aime. »

Son cœur battait tellement vite ! Tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur sa voix et sur son cœur, il continua :

« Je… Ça a commencé y'a un moment maintenant mais je ne voulais pas le croire. Et puis tout s'est enchaîné tellement vite ! Ma « mort », l'hôpital, les problèmes avec la meute, mes pouvoirs, les attaques… J'ai l'impression que dès que je veux faire le point, tout vole en éclat. »

Il s'arrêta là et ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant que Stiles ne dise :

« Sinon… On peut essayer non ? Au pire, ça ne marchera pas. Au mieux, tu auras ta réponse et moi aussi. »

Voyant que Derek ne réagissait pas, il se dépêcha d'ajouter :

« Mais tu n'es pas obligé ! Enfin ne te sens pas obligé de… Et puis ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas ! Sinon sinon… Que… »

Les joues rouges, Stiles ne savait plus quoi dire. Derek le fixait maintenant avec curiosité, cherchant à déchiffrer ses pensées. Il soupira en voyant le plus jeune s'embourber un peu plus. Il attrapa alors Stiles par la nuque et le ramena près de lui avec force.

L'apprenti druide rougit un peu plus et tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte de l'alpha. Ils étaient bien trop proche… Si proche que Stiles pouvait voir avec précision la peau impeccable du loup garou, ses magnifiques yeux verts … sa bouches… Il déglutit doucement et se lécha instinctivement les lèvres. Le regard de l'alpha fut aussitôt sur les lèvres tentatrices.

D'un grognement, il fondit sur elles, embrassant avec passion le plus jeune. Stiles ferma les yeux et laissa libre accès à l'alpha. C'était tellement bon ! A la fois chaud… humide… intense…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, Stiles murmura doucement :

« Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? »

Pour toute réponse, Derek l'embrassa de nouveau.

Après discussion, ils décidèrent d'attendre un peu avant de laisser l'apprenti druide utiliser de nouveau ses pouvoirs. Stiles se reposa donc le reste de la journée, Derek aux petits soins pour lui. Ce n'est que dans la soirée que l'humain sentit qu'il pouvait utiliser sa magie sans danger. D'un regard, Derek comprit. Il s'approcha du plus jeune et lui prit la main en silence. Seul un petit sourire de Stiles lui fit comprendre qu'il appréciait l'attention. Stiles se concentra et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la chambre du plus jeune. Stiles vacilla légèrement mais Derek le maintint fermement contre lui.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda doucement le brun.

Stiles acquiesça et inspira un grand coup. Il attendit quelques secondes et finalement se recula légèrement du loup garou. Juste à temps.

Un grand fracas retentit et John pénétra comme un fou dans la pièce.

« Stiles ! »

En une seconde, il avait pris son fils dans ses bras, tout en criant :

« Espèce d'abruti ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de me faire peur ? La prochaine fois, si ça ne va pas, ne t'isole pas quelque part où on ne peut pas t'atteindre ! Abruti de fils ! »

Stiles eut un petit sourire penaud et rendit son étreinte à son père. Alors qu'ils se reculaient finalement, un grand bruit de course retentit et la meute, au grand complet, pénétra dans la chambre. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire « ouf » Stiles fut propulsé de bras en bras.

Dire qu'il fut étonné aurait été mentir. Il était plutôt complètement désarmé face au brouhaha de la meute, à leur inquiétude qu'il sentait encore le traverser mais aussi à leur soulagement qui le transperçaient de part en part. Il ne retint de ce moment qu'une agréable sensation de chaleur, de bonheur et de complicité. Dieu que c'était bon de ne plus être seul. Peu à peu, malgré les cris et remontrances qu'il put recevoir, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Finalement… Finalement tout irait bien ?

Scott souriait comme un enfant, accompagné d'Alison et d'Isaac, tandis qu'Aiden, Ethan, Dany et Lydia se contentaient de lui taper dans le dos à répétition, tout sourire et yeux brillants.

Cora lui avait donné un grand coup dans l'épaule avant de se positionnée près de frère, simplement heureuse d'avoir de nouveau une famille.

Après les épanchements, ils descendirent tous au salon et John commanda des Pizzas pour tout le monde. Stiles lui lança un petit regard signifiant « Seulement aujourd'hui, demain tu reprends ton régime ! » mais accepta finalement de bon cœur. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils passèrent la soirée, prenant le temps d'apprécier le moment présent. Personne ne demanda d'explications à Stiles, qui se détendit petit à petit.

Derek était près de lui, et il pouvait sentir les émotions joyeuses de la meute irradier tout autour de lui. Bon sang ce que c'était agréable. C'était probablement la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

Vers minuit, chacun dut rentrer chez soi et John partit travailler. Stiles se retrouva donc seul avec Derek. Il aurait dû se sentir nerveux après l'avancement de leur situation mais en fait… pas du tout. Il était encore dans un cocon de joie et la présence de Derek ne faisait que rendre celui-ci bien plus moelleux. Ce fut donc dans un silence calme et détendu qu'ils prirent place dans le lit deux-places du jeune homme. Le plus naturellement du monde, Stiles se retrouva dans les bras de l'alpha, bien au chaud et en sécurité. Ils s'endormirent ainsi en quelques secondes.

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla avec un sentiment de plénitude parfait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Une forte odeur de musc, d'eau de Cologne et d'autre chose, d'indescriptible, le fit frissonner involontairement.

C'était l'odeur de Derek. Et l'alpha était tout contre lui, les yeux ouverts, le fixant avec douceur. La voix rauque, Stiles murmura :

« Bien dormi… ? »

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du loup garou qui resserra sa prise sur le corps à sa portée :

« Très bien…. Toi ? »

« Merveilleusement bien. Je crois que je pourrais très vite m'habituer à dormir dans tes bras. »

Ils restèrent sans bouger un moment, mais finalement l'apprenti druide dut se lever. Après tout, il avait cours aujourd'hui… Il s'habilla rapidement, et descendit ensuite rejoindre son père dans la cuisine, tandis que Derek prenait une douche.

Lorsque le loup garou les rejoignit en bas, il les découvrit attablés, petit déjeunant dans la bonne humeur. Il s'installa avec eux et, après quelques instants, il demanda :

« Stiles, tu veux que je t'emmène au lycée ce matin ? Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement et lui fit un petit sourire. Sur un geste amical du Shérif, ils quittèrent la maison et montèrent dans la voiture de l'alpha. Stiles ne parla pas beaucoup durant le trajet, se contentant d'apprécier le moment présent. Une fois la voiture arrêtée devant l'établissement, Derek entendit clairement le cœur du plus jeune faire une embardée. Surpris, il observa attentivement Stiles, cherchant ce qui l'avait perturbé. Lorsqu'il vit l'apprenti druide fixer trois jeunes hommes, ceux-ci adossés à une voiture non loin d'eux, l'alpha comprit aussitôt. Il ne put empêcher un grognement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa voiture pour leur mettre une bonne raclée quand il fut retenu par une main.

« Derek ! Non… Ce n'est rien. Cette fois tout ira bien. »

L'alpha le regarda un long moment en silence et demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui a changé depuis hier… ? »

« Cette fois, je ne serais pas perturbé par un baiser… Et surtout par le fait que tu l'avais fait sans faire exprès. »

Derek soupira bruyamment et marmonna :

« C'est à cause de moi que ces enfoirés ont pu te toucher ? »

Stiles grimaça et répondit aussitôt :

« Non… J'étais juste perturbé et fatigué. Mais cette fois, s'ils tentent quoi que ce soit, je les envoie valsé sans utiliser ma magie. Et puis… Je ne serais pas seul. »

D'un mouvement de la tête, il désigna la meute, attendant un peu plus loin. Derek se détendit légèrement et murmura doucement, pour que les loups de sa meute l'entendent clairement :

« S'ils s'approchent trop près de toi, je donne l'autorisation à toute la meute de leur faire payer… et ce par n'importe quel moyen. »

Aiden, Scott, Ethan, Isaac et Cora acquiescèrent silencieusement et jetèrent des regards menaçants aux trois jeunes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les humains de la meute fassent de même. Stiles marmonna avant d'ouvrir sa portière :

« Vous êtes des gamins, tout ira bien ! Super Stiles n'a pas besoin d'être protégé ! »

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture quand Derek le retint de justesse, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément, ignorant les exclamations de surprise et de joie de la meute. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et, une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait à l'extérieur de la voiture, complètement hagard. Derek démarra sur des chapeaux de roue et manqua écraser les trois jeunes non loin d'eux, avant de déraper et de repartir à fond.

« Que… ? »

A peine eu-t-il le temps de prononcer ce petit mot qu'il fut pris à parti par toute la meute, ayant décidée de connaître le fin mot de ce qu'ils venaient de voir :

« Stiles ? Quand avez-vous... ? Depuis quand ? »

« Qui a fait le premier pas ? Stiiiilllleeees ! »

« Il embrasse bien ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, vous vous êtes embrassé ! Et Derek a pris l'initiative, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Vous l'avez déjà fait ? »

Stiles soupira un grand coup et marmonna, certain que l'alpha pouvait toujours l'entendre :

« Je vais te tuer… »

La journée s'écoula à une vitesse folle. Aucun des trois « Jackson » n'osa l'approcher. Ils se demandaient peut-être comment il les avait envoyés au tapis la dernière fois… En tout cas ils ne tentèrent rien. Stiles passa une agréable journée, ne pensant plus à l'homme qui lui voulait du mal, ni à sa solitude. Tout allait tellement bien ! Certes dès fois, certaines phrases faisaient remonter des souvenirs du mois précédent mais au final il réussissait à sourire. C'était comme si les évènements des mois précédents n'avaient plus eu lieu. Peu à peu, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la meute se mélanger à son corps et dissiper tous ses doutes.

Et les jours passèrent ainsi. Les choses n'évoluèrent pas énormément avec Derek et pourtant c'était suffisant. Ils s'embrassaient de temps en temps, passaient leur temps ensemble, se reposaient, mettaient les choses au point.

Petit à petit, Stiles se rapprochait un peu plus de la meute et de l'alpha. Il avait créé plusieurs cercles de téléportation, sur les encouragements de Samuel, devenu son confident à temps plein. Comme cela, s'il devait de nouveau perdre le contrôle, il possédait désormais plusieurs cercles pour se déplacer. Un au loft et un dans la forêt entourant l'ancienne maison de Derek. La meute n'avait rien dit, s'étant contentée de l'observer tracer ses cercles en silence.

Et pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter, les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Avant une tempête, il y avait toujours un calme plat.

C'est le jour de la pleine lune que tout bascula.

Deux semaines plus tard, l'adolescent était confortablement installé dans son lit, un bouquin ouvert devant lui, concentré dans sa tâche quand un « toctoc » retentit à sa fenêtre. Loin d'être surpris, il ouvrit celle-ci d'un regard, et Scott pénétra dans la chambre d'un bond souple. Il s'installa sur le lit près de l'apprenti druide et dit, d'une étrange voix rauque :

« Hey ! Ça va ? »

Stiles redressa vivement la tête et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta voix est… Je n'aime pas le ton de ta voix. Scott ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le loup garou se mordit la lèvre et murmura :

« Aujourd'hui… Il faudrait que tu évites le loft et… et Derek. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et demanda, toute son attention portée sur son ami :

« Pourquoi ? Mais surtout… Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'annonce ça et pas Derek ? »

Scott grimaça et marmonna :

« Je ne suis que le messager, ne panique pas hein ! Y'a rien de grave, c'est juste que… C'est la pleine lune et Derek est un peu… sous le contrôle de son loup. »

Surpris, Stiles se mordit la lèvre et demanda :

« Mais pourquoi ne me le dit-il pas lui-même ? Il aurait tout simplement pu m'envoyer un texto ! »

« Écoute Stiles…. Juste aujourd'hui ! Et cette nuit tu ne sors pas et… enfin tu as compris. »

« Scott ! Je peux me protéger maintenant et je ne suis pas stupide, sans raison je ne sortirais pas la nuit. Mais là tu m'inquiètes, y'a un truc qui cloche dans ton comportement ! »

Le jeune alpha se leva rapidement et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il s'arrêta avant de sortir et murmura :

« Un alpha qui ne se contrôle pas le jour de la pleine lune peut devenir très dangereux, surtout pour la personne que convoite son loup. Derek ne veut pas te mettre en danger… alors il veut que tu restes chez toi toute la journée. Et que tu te protèges avec une barrière. Et… Eteins ton portable aussi, un loup peut te faire croire n'importe quoi. Quoi qu'il te dise, quoi que l'on te dise, ne sort pas. S'il te plait. »

Stiles acquiesça doucement, bouleversé, et laissa son ami sortir. Une fois que Scott fut hors de sa vue, il créa une barrière, assez puissante, autour de la maison. Il soupira et saisit ensuite son portable, qu'il éteignit. Après tout, s'il se passait quelque chose de grave, il le sentirait aussitôt à travers son lien avec la meute. Et puis il lui suffirait de demander des explications à l'alpha quand la pleine lune serait passée.

Grognant doucement, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 18 heures. La soirée allait être longue. Il aurait dû voir Derek ce soir… Enfin c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

Son père était de service ce soir, donc ils auraient eu la maison à eux deux et tout aurait été tellement bien… Grognant de colère, Stiles se réinstalla sur son lit et se remit à lire. Vers 20 heures, alors qu'il faisait désormais nuit dehors, il sentit comme un tiraillement dans sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta de lire et se concentra sur la sensation. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et se redressa rapidement avant d'allumer son portable en vitesse.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le sentir. Il ressentait de l'inquiétude, de… la peur aussi. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il observa son écran s'allumer et presque aussitôt, son téléphone sonna. Sur l'écran s'afficha le nom « Derek » et il répondit aussitôt, le cœur battant la chamade :

« Allo ? Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre et…. »

« Ce n'est pas Derek…. » Murmura une étrange voix, comme modifiée. Stiles reconnut aussitôt la voix de l'homme qui désirait ses pouvoirs et il pâlit. Non… Si l'homme avait le portable de Derek alors…

« Où est Derek ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » Cria-t-il avec force, sentant la peur envahir son corps et son esprit.

L'homme eut un petit rire et répondit :

« Oh mais pas que Derek… J'ai tous tes amis avec moi. Bon je t'avoue qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'aller très bien mais… Ils ne m'ont pas donné le choix, vois-tu ? »

Stiles se crispa et hurla :

« Espèce de… ! »

L'homme l'interrompit aussitôt, sa voix claquant avec violence :

« Silence ! Tes amis sont devant la maison de ton cher alpha, celle qui est brûlée. Viens seul, où ils mourront dans d'atroces souffrances. Utilise le cercle que tu as si gentiment tracé, tu as une minute. »

Il raccrocha avant que l'adolescent ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Le souffle court, Stiles n'hésita pas une seconde. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis mourir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il se concentra et disparut de sa chambre.

**La prochaine fois :**

… quand tout à coup, un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la forêt. S'il n'avait pas été un loup garou, il n'aurait probablement rien entendu. Mais là… Alors qu'il réalisait à qui appartenait ce hurlement, il se figea.

Stiles…


	8. Sauve-moi

**Titre de la fiction : « Never alone again »**

**Titre du chapitre : Sauve-moi**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Réponses aux reviews des personnes n'ayant pas de compte directement sur mon profil !**

**Note :** Voici la fin de cette fiction ! Je suis triste de poster ce chapitre, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle continue encore… Mais bon, j'ai commencé l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction sur TeenWolf, avec le pairing DerekXStiles. Comme pour celle-ci, je la posterais quand elle sera terminée ! Pour le moment ce n'est qu'une ébauche, et pourtant j'ai tellement d'idées ! Merci à vous toutes qui m'avez laissé des reviews, qui m'avez encouragé et motivé à écrire encore et encore! On dirait pas, mais avant de publier les derniers chapitres j'ai fait quelques modifications sur la version originale ! Bref, je stop mon pavé!

Bonne lecture !

**Sauve-moi**

Lorsqu'il apparut dans son cercle, non loin de la maison de Derek, il vacilla quelques secondes avant d'observer avec effroi son environnement. Il avait crée son cercle dans une clairière, peu visible de l'extérieur. Il s'attendait à se faire frapper dès son arrivée et pourtant, l'homme, à quelques pas devant lui, ne fit rien.

Déglutissant difficilement, Stiles fit quelques pas avant de se figer. Derrière l'homme se trouvait une pile de corps, entassés les uns sur les autres. La meute au grand complet était là.

« Que… ? »

Incapable d'exprimer sa peur et sa colère dans le même temps, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour hurler :

« Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ? »

L'homme, le visage toujours caché sous sa capuche noire, répondit calmement :

« Rien. Pour le moment. Je leur ai lancé un simple sort de sommeil… »

Le souffle court, Stiles fit quelques pas en avant, avant de se figer de nouveau. Une étrange odeur lui parvenait… c'était… de l'essence. Il observa plus attentivement le tas de corps et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

L'enfoiré avait recouvert les corps de ses amis avec de l'essence. Il voulait les brûler ? Non… Non !

« Je crois que tu as compris maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Stiles ? »

Le cœur battant la chamade, la peur l'aveuglant, l'adolescent supplia :

« Ne faites pas ça… »

« Tu sais que d'une pensée je peux les embraser, tout comme les réveiller juste avant qu'ils ne prennent feu. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses jambes ne le supportant plus, Stiles tomba à genoux, ses yeux fixés sur les corps au sol. Oui, il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'intervenir. Il déglutit difficilement et fixa l'homme avec terreur. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit devant lui, saisissant son menton d'une main ferme. Il murmura :

« Tu m'as posé pas mal de problèmes, tu le sais ça… ? Mettre la main sur tous tes amis n'a pas été facile non plus, surtout sur l'alpha… Oui, j'entends bien Derek Hale. Je pensais qu'en ciblant ton père ce serait tellement plus simple, mais, le savais-tu, la meute se relayait pour le protéger constamment. C'était vraiment admirable de leur part. »

Il poussa un petit soupir et continua :

« Maintenant je veux que tu me répondes clairement. Je n'accepterais qu'une réponse positive. Désobéis et ils sont morts. »

Il se releva, dominant l'adolescent de toute sa stature :

« Acceptes-tu de me donner tous tes pouvoirs, sans possibilité de revenir en arrière ? »

La gorge sèche, Stiles s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un hurlement retentit derrière l'homme, le faisant frissonner. L'adolescent reconnut aussitôt Derek, qui semblait s'acharner sur un mur invisible l'empêchant de venir en aide au plus jeune.

« Stiles je t'interdis d'accepter ce ridicule marché ! Et toi espèce de salopard, dès que je sors, je t'éviscère ! »

L'homme poussa un soupir et se retourna, fixant l'alpha avec curiosité.

« Tu devrais encore dormir, je n'ai pas levé le sort. »

Les yeux haineux, Derek répondit avec rage :

« Ah ouais ? Et pour la meute aussi ? »

Peu à peu, ses traits changèrent et il hurla, sa voix déformée par le loup et la colère :

« Réveillez-vous ! »

Presque aussitôt, les loups garous et humains ouvrirent les yeux et se redressèrent, évaluant la situation en quelques secondes.

L'homme poussa un grognement en fixant ses prisonniers forcer sur la barrière les entourant. Stiles récupéra un peu de confiance en lui et se redressa. Il pouvait peut-être les faire sortir de là… S'il arrivait à se concentrer assez longtemps, peut-être que…

L'homme comprit que la situation allait lui échapper. Il hurla alors :

« NATH ! Occupe-toi de lui ! »

Stiles se figea sous le nom employé et fixa l'homme avec surprise. Ce n'était pas… possible, n'est-ce pas ? Un bruit derrière lui, accompagné d'un hurlement d'avertissement de la meute, le fit se retourner pour tomber sur l'ours. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un violent coup de patte l'envoya au sol, dans une semi-conscience. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, un énorme poids vint prendre appui sur son dos, l'empêchant de bouger. L'homme dit alors :

« Ose bouger, mon mage, et je te jure que je les fais brûler. »

Le souffle coupé, les yeux brillants de larmes, Stiles murmura :

« Sam… Pourquoi tu fais ça… ? »

L'homme le fixa un instant avant de soupirer et de faire glisser la capuche qui lui cachait le visage. Sous leurs yeux, la chevelure blonde de l'adolescent apparut. Bien que Stiles ait deviné à la présence de l'ours l'identité de son opposant, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Sam était son ami alors pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Sam sembla comprendre sa question muette car il prit la parole et, d'une voix claire mais menaçante, il dit :

« Je fais ça pour une seule raison, et tu devrais t'en douter… »

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, l'adolescent brun murmura :

« Tu veux plus de pouvoirs… ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas besoin… »

Grinçant des dents, le druide murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Sais-tu à quel point j'ai dû travailler pour obtenir le peu de pouvoir que je possède ? Contrairement à toi qui peux l'utiliser à volonté sans y réfléchir… Moi je dois tout prévoir à l'avance. Et si je me trompe, c'en est fini de moi ! »

« Mais… Mais tu as le dessus sur moi… »

« Seulement car j'ai pu prévoir des pièges… Seulement pour ça. Pour détruire ta première barrière, j'ai dû me téléporter chez toi pour la briser de l'intérieur… Mais cette époque est révolue désormais. Je vais te le redemander une seule fois, mon mage… Acceptes-tu de me donner tous tes pouvoirs, sans possibilité de revenir en arrière ? »

En même temps qu'il parlait, Stiles sentit l'ours au-dessus de lui appuyer un peu plus fort, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il pouvait éjecter l'animal mais… s'il faisait cela, Sam aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour allumer une flamme et… Bien que ses amis soient désormais éveillés, le feu leur ferait tout autant de mal.

Fermant les yeux avec force, il chercha une échappatoire, en vain.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Comme il mettait du temps à répondre, Sam perdit patience. Une flamme apparut non loin des prisonniers, les faisant se figer. Stiles, n'entendant plus de bruits de lutte, ouvrit les yeux violement. Non…

Il ouvrit la bouche et cria, le regard plongé dans les prunelles inquiètes de Derek :

« J'accepte de donner mes pouvoirs, sans possibilité de revenir en arrière ! A la condition que tu ne blesses pas ma meute… ma vie et mon pouvoir sont à toi ! »

Sam haussa un sourcil et réfléchit un instant avant de sourire :

« Dans ce cas, j'ai juste à ne pas blesser ta meute… Nath, relâche-le, il ne peut plus rien nous faire. »

Stiles sentit le poids sur son dos disparaître et il inspira un grand coup, se retenant de gémir sous la douleur. Il s'était probablement fêlé une côte en tombant. Il prit appui sur ses bras et se redressa doucement, grimaçant sous la douleur. Samuel le fixait d'un regard sans émotion. Stiles déglutit difficilement et fixa Derek avec tristesse. Il n'avait pas eu le choix… Pourtant, il pouvait voir la colère gronder dans le regard de l'alpha. Il lui en voulait de céder aussi facilement. Stiles détourna finalement le regard et s'avança jusqu'à son… ennemi.

Malgré lui, il se refusait à croire ce qu'il se passait. Sam était son ami… Nath aussi. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait faire un cauchemar. Pourquoi… Mais pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il croyait se faire un vrai ami, celui-ci le trahissait ? Pourquoi !?

Samuel fronça les sourcils lorsque Stiles refusa de le regarder droit dans les yeux. D'un geste brusque, il lui saisit le menton et le redressa avec force. Malgré lui, il fut un instant déstabilisé par le regard plein de douleur du jeune homme. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Il se reprit vite et commença à s'éloigner, attirant l'adolescent derrière lui.

Derek, toujours bloqué dans la barrière avec la meute, regarda son petit ami s'éloigner, sans un regard en arrière. Il poussa un grognement de rage et hurla :

« STILES ! Espèce d'abruti, je t'interdis de le suivre, tu m'entends ?! »

Alors qu'il allait se retourner vers l'alpha, Samuel murmura :

« Tu ne te retournes pas, nous avons à faire. »

Stiles se figea aussitôt. Il… ne pouvait pas lui désobéir. Le cœur battant la chamade, il continua donc son chemin. Ainsi, une fois qu'il donnait son pouvoir et sa vie à un autre, il ne pouvait plus lui désobéir ? C'était comme être… une marionnette. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il retint un sanglot. Il… ne voulait pas mourir. Mais il ne voulait pas que sa meute soit blessée. Il ne voulait pas que Derek soit blessé par sa faute.

Ils s'éloignèrent sous les cris de désespoirs de la meute. Peu à peu, les sons se firent lointains et Stiles se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Nemeton.

Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, ils arrivèrent dans la clairière. La lune était haute dans le ciel et minuit devait approcher. Alors qu'il fixait avec peur le Nemeton à quelques mètres de lui, Stiles se sentit d'un coup propulsé en avant. Il s'écrasa douloureusement sur la souche et gémit doucement.

Allongé sur le dos, il pouvait voir la lune le fixer avec tristesse. Ainsi, ça allait finir comme ça… D'un regard, il comprit que Samuel ne ferait pas marche arrière. Il souriait doucement en fixant son œuvre, sûr de lui.

Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour que quelque chose se passe, pour que Derek vienne le sauver, pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui…

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres le saisit et il ferma les yeux avec force. Une brise soufflait doucement, fraiche. On était en décembre après tout, il faisait assez froid et pourtant… Stiles s'en fichait éperdument.

Derek poussa un cri de rage tout en s'acharnant sur la barrière. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se finir ainsi… Non ! Tous les loups garous poussaient sur la barrière, grognant sous l'effort. Même les humains faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour rejoindre Stiles. Si Derek n'avait pas été autant inquiet et en colère, il aurait remarqué que sa meute ne faisait désormais plus qu'une. Pour le moment, il sentait encore Stiles à travers le lien. Il n'allait pas bien mais il supportait ce qui lui arrivait. Pour le moment…

Reprenant son souffle difficilement, Derek jeta un regard à la lune. Il était minuit. Le rituel allait commencer… Stiles allait…

Il recommença à pousser sur la barrière quand tout à coup, un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la forêt. S'il n'avait pas été un loup garou, il n'aurait probablement rien entendu. Mais là… Alors qu'il réalisait à qui appartenait ce hurlement, il se figea.

Stiles… Stiles souffrait... il allait…

La douleur ressentit par le druide percuta la meute. Le lien les unissant leur permettait de ressentir tout ce que ressentait l'adolescent. Sous la stupeur, la peur et l'inquiétude, le loup de Derek devint fou. Poussant un hurlement à faire trembler les Dieux, il sentit son loup prendre le contrôle sur son corps. Il était tellement puissant… D'habitude, Derek gardait un minimum de contrôle. Mais cette fois, il décida de ne faire qu'un avec son loup. Une étrange sensation le saisit et, sans réfléchir un instant de plus, il déchira la barrière de ses crocs. Il sentit sa meute le fixer avec stupeur, avant qu'ils ne se reprennent et qu'ils se jettent tous sur l'ours chargé de les surveiller. Celui-ci se retrouva vite au sol, incapable de bouger. Derek, quand à lui, était déjà loin.

Samuel commença alors le rituel d'une voix douce. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de chanson en latin… Et Stiles ne comprenait pas le latin. Au tout début il ne sentit rien… Rien d'autre que la brise fraiche et la douleur de ses côtes. Mais petit à petit, un tiraillement le saisit au niveau du cœur. Il grimaça d'abord avant de se crisper. Bon sang ce n'était pas agréable…

Et soudain, la douleur explosa. Il poussa un hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur. Il sentit à travers le lien, l'agitation de la meute, leur peur. Mais peu à peu, sous la douleur, il ne sentit plus rien, même pas la rage brûlante de Derek.

Quand soudain… tout s'arrêta. La douleur ne disparut pas mais retourna à un niveau supportable. Reprenant son souffle douloureusement, il jeta un regard fiévreux vers Samuel. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils en fixant une ombre se découper dans l'obscurité. Stiles se tortilla légèrement pour mieux voir le nouveau venu. Et son souffle se coupa. Que… Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

L'homme s'arrêta finalement dans la clairière, fixant la scène avec curiosité. Ses yeux bleus semblaient s'amuser doucement tandis qu'un rictus mauvais apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

Sam fronça les sourcils et grogna :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

L'homme bailla et l'ignora royalement. Il s'approcha ensuite de Stiles, à pas mesurés, et se pencha sur lui. D'une voix claire, il dit :

« Eh bien… Tu es doué pour te foutre dans la merde… Besoin d'aide ?

Bouche bée, Stiles ne put que répondre difficilement, d'une voix râpeuse :

« Tu choisis toujours ton moment pour entrer en scène hein… ? »

Souriant vicieusement, l'homme eut un petit rire. Il répondit d'une voix amusée, accompagnée d'un clin d'œil :

« C'est de famille. »

Stiles sourit doucement, grimaçant quand la douleur explosa dans ses côtes. Bon sang, il avait toujours un mal de chien.

Se redressant finalement, l'homme jeta un regard de prédateur à Samuel. Et d'un coup, il se jeta sur lui, se transformant rapidement en béta. Sous la surprise, Samuel ne put qu'esquiver difficilement l'attaque. Se reprenant, il poussa un cri de rage et lança une décharge d'énergie sur le loup, sans réfléchir. Celui-ci se retrouva propulsé contre un arbre. Un craquement d'os retentit et il s'écroula au sol, reprenant sa forme humaine.

Le souffle court, Samuel fixa son opposant avec rage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru faire cet imbécile ? Il ne faisait pas le poids ! Et puis d'où est-ce qu'il sortait ?

Il s'approcha de lui et dit, triomphalement :

« Apprends à rester à ta place idiot… »

Le souffle court, l'homme murmura :

« Idiot toi-même… Qui crois-tu que je sois… ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il allait répondre quand une petite voix douloureuse dit, non loin de lui :

« L'oncle fou… Peter Hale. Et apparemment… Toujours membre de la meute de Derek.»

Ecarquillant les yeux, Sam se retourna en vitesse, fixant Stiles qui se remettait difficilement debout.

L'homme au sol renifla avec mépris et marmonna :

« Evidemment. »

Les yeux étincelants de rage, Stiles jeta un regard meurtrier à son ennemi. Lorsque Sam avait attaqué Peter, la promesse de Stiles avait été brisée. Il était maintenant libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, sans crainte pour sa meute. Sam ne s'attendait sûrement pas à devoir combattre maintenant. Il ne devait pas s'être préparé. D'un geste furieux, ignorant la douleur toujours présente dans son corps, Stiles envoya une vague d'énergie au jeune homme. Celui-ci ne put la parer et il se retrouva propulsé en arrière. Il s'écroula au sol, respirant difficilement.

Inspirant doucement pour tenter de se calmer, Stiles se mordit la lèvre avec violence. Serrant le poing, il hurla finalement :

« J'avais confiance en toi ! Comment as-tu pu… ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

Sam se redressa doucement et fixa son ancien ami dans les yeux. La voix tremblante elle aussi de rage, il marmonna :

« Tu ne connais rien de moi ! Un ami ? Avec Toi ! Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin prétentieux, incapable de reconnaître qu'il possède une véritable famille ! Tu as des amis… Tu as tous ces gens rien que pour toi ! Tu as le pouvoir ! Moi... Moi je n'ai rien de tout ça ! RIEN ! »

Stiles le fixa avec stupeur et répondit finalement :

« Rien… ? Et Nath ? Et tes parents ? C'est toi le petit prétentieux ! »

Il allait envoyer une nouvelle vague d'énergie quand soudain, tout s'assombrit autour de lui. Le souffle court, il s'accroupit au sol, tentant de rester conscient. Bon sang… Le contrecoup du rituel se faisait sentir. Malgré lui, il se sentit tomber peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Sam le fixa avec stupeur et se redressa doucement. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu… Il pouvait encore gagner. Respirant vite, il s'approcha du jeune druide évanoui. D'un coup de pied, il vérifia que celui-ci ne simulait pas. Seul un petit gémissement vint du corps blessé et il sourit finalement.

Non loin de lui, il entendit Peter Hale murmurer :

« Et merde… »

Se retournant avec grâce, il allait lui dire qu'il avait perdu, que ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à rien quand il se figea. Peter ne le fixait pas. Non, il fixait la forêt avec peur et… émerveillement ? Fronçant les sourcils, Sam fixa la même direction. Il lui semblait entendre un étrange bruit… Comme… Un grognement ?

Ce ne pouvait pas être… ? Il se concentra un instant et se rendit rapidement compte que sa barrière avait été détruite. La meute était libre, une nuit de pleine lune… Et merde !

Soudain, un hurlement de loup retentit, proche de lui. Trop proche.

Il se crispa et fixa la forêt avec crainte. Comment avaient-ils pu détruire sa barrière ? Ce n'était pas possible !

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux, fixant une forme de loup qui arrivait sur lui à toute vitesse. Il fit un pas en arrière avant de se rappeler qu'il avait toujours un otage s'il le voulait. Se retournant, il allait attraper le jeune druide pour s'en servir comme bouclier, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le loup fut sur lui en quelques secondes. Il pensa, malgré lui, qu'un loup d'une telle taille ne devait pas exister. Et puis… Les loups-garous ne savaient pas se transformer complètement en loup… n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En quelques secondes, tout fut noir.

Haletant de rage, Derek fixait de ses yeux rouges carmin le corps ensanglanté à ses pieds. S'il écoutait son instinct, il continuerait à le dépecer, à le mettre en morceau. Seul un petit bruit l'empêchait de perdre totalement la raison. Non loin de lui, la respiration de Stiles était faible. Il se dirigea rapidement vers lui, reprenant inconsciemment sa forme humaine. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé mais… Il remerciait les Dieux de lui avoir octroyé le pouvoir de détruire la barrière et de protéger Stiles.

Avec douceur, il prit le jeune druide dans ses bras. Stiles poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'il le bougea. Grimaçant, Derek le souleva avec tendresse. Il fallait qu'il se fasse ausculter. Une fois debout, avec l'adolescent dans ses bras, il se tourna vers son oncle, qui se remettait doucement de son combat. D'un simple mouvement de la tête, il le remercia. Car il le sentait. Si Peter n'avait pas été là… Le rituel aurait été terminé avant son arrivé et Stiles serait mort.

S'époussetant avec désinvolture, Peter murmura doucement :

« Je ne supportais plus ses cris dans ma tête, c'est tout. »

Derek eut un petit sourire et il s'éloigna, laissant son oncle le suivre s'il le désirait. Peter hésita un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Autant le suivre… pour le moment.

Un peu plus loin, ils furent rejoins par la meute. Celle-ci avait pris soin de l'ours….

Stiles ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il resta un instant immobile, les événements de la nuit lui revenant en mémoire. Au vu de la douleur dans son corps, il était encore vivant. Il grimaça et tenta de se redresser avant de sentir une main puissante le repousser contre le lit.

« Reste allongé, tu es encore faible. » murmura une voix rauque.

Stiles se laissa aller contre l'oreiller moelleux et tourna le regard vers son alpha. Derek était assis non loin de lui, le fixant avec tendresse. Prenant doucement la parole, Stiles murmura :

« Hey… »

Derek sourit et répondit :

« Hey… Comment tu te sens ? »

Stiles déglutit doucement et murmura, la voix cassée :

« Bien… Si on exclut mon corps, je n'ai mal nulle part… Et toi ? »

« Bien… Si on exclut que tu as failli mourir il y a quelques heures… »

Stiles resta silencieux, attendant les remontrances qu'il savait venir. Et pourtant, cette fois, Derek ne dit rien. Il se contenta de poser sa main fraiche sur le front brûlant du druide. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Stiles ne demande :

« Que s'est-il passé… ? Je suis sûr que… Sam était encore debout quand je me suis évanoui. »

Derek le fixa un instant en silence avant de murmurer :

« On a détruit la barrière qui nous entourait et je me suis occupé de Sam. »

« Comment vous avez fait ? Pour la barrière ? »

Légèrement gêné, Derek répondit sans le regarder :

« Apparemment j'ai pu effectuer une transformation complète. Sous l'effet de la pleine lune et… et de toi, j'ai réussi. J'ai ensuite détruit la barrière. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles demanda, curieux :

« Moi… ? »

« Deaton et Peter pensent que ton familier est… ma partie loup. Alors… »

Stiles eut un petit rire, qu'il regretta bien vite, la douleur dans son corps se réveillant bien malgré lui. Il se tendit et attendit qu'elle passe avant de dire :

« Je suis sûr que Peter s'est fait un malin plaisir de t'expliquer le lien entre un familier et son druide. »

Grimaçant, Derek répondit :

« Oui… Et ça explique pas mal de choses. Pourquoi mon loup s'égarait en ta présence… Pourquoi, malgré la distance et nos problèmes, la meute a pu sentir tes émotions… D'après Peter, c'est un peu comme d'être des… âmes sœurs, dans notre cas. »

Souriant doucement sous la nouvelle, Stiles murmura :

« Dans tous les cas… Loup ou pas… Je suis heureux que ce soit toi, Derek. »

Derek eut une étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux et il se pencha pour embrasser doucement l'adolescent. Celui-ci soupira doucement et, une fois le baiser brisé, il demanda :

« Peter… est donc de retour ? »

Derek grogna et marmonna :

« Pour le moment… Il reste fidèle à lui-même. »

Stiles referma les yeux et se détendit. Il demanda ensuite, la voix tremblante :

« Sam… Il est mort ? »

Derek soupira et lui répondit :

« Non… Mais nous avons contacté ses parents… Ils sont venus dès qu'ils ont su. Ton père leur à fait passer un sal quart d'heure. Apparemment ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Deaton a contacté le conseil des druides… »

Voyant Stiles ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés, il continua, un sourire dans la voix :

« Oui, tu as bien entendu, ils existent. Bref, il les a contactés et ils sont immédiatement intervenus. Il ne te fera plus de mal. »

« Tout… Tout le monde va bien ? »

Derek le fixa un long moment et répondit :

« Tu es le seul à être amoché. Peter est déjà guéri. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue du druide, qui renifla doucement. Avant que Derek ne puisse prendre la parole, il murmura, la voix tremblante :

« Je suis content… J'ai cru ne plus vous revoir… J'ai cru qu'il allait vous… Je… »

Derek soupira et se baissa vers l'adolescent, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser avait un gout de sel… avec une pointe d'amour.

Soupirant doucement, Stiles se calma finalement. Il se laissa aller et tomba de nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

_Un mois passa_

Il faisait jour et les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans le loft avec douceur. Derek était assis sur son fauteuil attitré et feuilletait un livre lorsqu'une exclamation retentit :

« Derek ! »

L'alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills leva un regard doux vers son jeune amant, Stiles.

« J'ai réussi à contrôler un brin d'herbe ! » s'exclama le jeune druide, fier de lui.

Derek eut un petit rire moqueur et haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

Stiles se positionna devant lui et marmonna :

« Tsss tu ne comprends décidément pas ma grandeur ! Un jour, je ferais bouger les arbres à volonté et ce jour-là… tu le regretteras ! »

Derek ferma son livre avec force et attrapa le plus jeune qu'il attira contre lui. En quelques secondes, sa bouche fut sur celle, tendre, de son compagnon. Stiles s'accrocha automatiquement à lui, gémissant sous le contact brûlant.

Alors qu'ils allaient approfondir les choses, un bruit de cavalcade retentit et Derek s'écarta en poussant un profond soupir.

Allison, Lydia et Cora passèrent près d'eux en vitesse, un grand sourire épanoui sur le visage. Derek remarqua l'étrange poudre blanche présente sur leurs mains mais ne dit rien. En revanche, lorsque Scott, Danny, Aiden, Ethan et Peter se précipitèrent derrière les trois rebelles, en hurlant vengeance et saupoudrés de blanc, il ne put retenir un petit sourire, tout en entendant le rire de son compagnon résonner tout contre lui.

Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien.

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos différents commentaires tout au long de cette histoire, je suis sûre que vous aviez toutes deviné qui était le « méchant ». J'espère tout de même avoir réussi à vous surprendre avec l'apparition de Peter, ainsi que la transformation de Derek.**

**A très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !**


End file.
